Monster and Girl
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: What if Alucard never turned Seras in Cheddar? What if she remained human after that night? Seras becomes really curious about Hellsing and after Integra warns her to stay out of their business, Seras just can't help but find out all about Hellsing. What will happen to Seras after she finds out? Remake to Seras: Still Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**This is a remake of Seras: Still Human. The original was just awful and I cannot stand it so I'm remaking it and hopefully it will be soooo much better then the original. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kill him!" The evil priest shouted and then all the ghouls that surrounded us started to fire at the tall man that wore a red trench coat. I was thrown to the ground and I watched in horror as the man before me was being filled with holes, blood splattered everywhere, his arm laid on the ground near his feet, half of his face missing, I then heard someone snap their fingers. I stood up to see the sadistic priest grinning at the remains of the man, the night was silent as the ghouls put their guns down obediently. I stood up to see the man lying on the ground in a bloody heap, I covered my mouth, I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to throw up to relieve the feeling but I just stood there, deathly pale. This is it, this was the end. "Is that the best you've got?" The priest laughed out loud with his arms outstretched.

The night was silent again, no noise until the dead body of the man started to laugh lightly, my eyes became wide, his blood coming back to him, shadows encasing him, bats fluttering around madly as he started to regenerate. This can't be right! I heard the priest gasp in fright, the man stood up and grinned at the frightened priest, he watched the priest with fiery red eyes that scared me. The man who wore red pulled out a long silver gun from his coat pocket and aimed his gun at us, is this how it's going to end for me? Almost getting raped and killed by a priest but then dies by the hand of some random, Victorian dressed man? But then he started to kill all the ghouls that surrounded us, I watched as blood splattered the grass and they became nothing more but dust. How is this possible? What's going on here? I fell to the floor shocked, some of the ghouls groaned before becoming dust. The man didn't aim at me or the priest, the bullets flew pass us and hit the weird ghouls.

"No, how can he be killing them? It's those bullets!" The priest said, I looked at them both, my eyes shifting to them as they glared at each other, I need to escape but I was frozen to my spot, to shocked to move or speak.

"The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral, was melted down to make this 13mm exploding shells." The man spoke and reloaded his gun. "Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again."

"But why? Tell me! Why save these pathetic humans?!" The Priest ask looking down at me, in a blink of an eye the priest was behind me, he picked me up by my throat and held me close to him, using me as a shield. The man grinned at the Priest, and before anymore could be said the man vanished, I looked about scared. He left me here with the priest?! I'm going to die! The priest will have his way with me and then kill me! Oh god, I felt sick to my stomach again, the priest then screamed in pain, I fell to the ground, the priest fell to his knees near me. I look over at the priest, his legs were broken, bone sticking out of the side, blood pouring out, I couldn't look away from the sight. Then an arm shot down through the priest's chest, my eyes became wide when his blood splattered me, trailing across my face. The priest gurgled a few times and then became dust like those ghouls, I looked up at the grinning mad man that saved my life.

"Are you injured?" The man ask, I look at him, I was so confused and stunned that I couldn't tell if I was hurt or not, he didn't wait for an answer, he turned around and started walking back into the woods where he first came from. I stumbled to my feet and ran after him, scared to be left alone out here with those creatures running about. I stayed close behind him, my arms wrapped about me as I tried to relax but I couldn't, I looked around scared and I shook. I heard the man snicker, amused that I was frightened, what a strange man, but I ignored him, I was grateful that he saved me.

"Th-thank you f-f-for saving me." I whispered not looking at him. The man didn't reply, we walked on until we came to a small campsite, people in uniforms, holding guns, they were all around, badges on their left arms with black lettering that said: Hellsing. Hellsing? I studied the badge for a few more seconds but then ran into the man, I looked up confused and then walked over to his side to see why he stopped. A young woman stood in front of us, she looked to be in her early twenties, she puffed on a cigar, her eyes were a cold hard blue, and her long blonde hair shone in the moon light. Her eye glasses glinting in the light as she stared at us.

"Done so soon, Alucard?" The woman ask then looking at me. "I'll send for a medical team." Then she walked away, I watched after her, curious about what was going on around here, how they were all fine by what just happened. What the bloody hell is wrong with everybody?! Are they all bonkers?! Have they gone mad?! Or have I? I then realized that an elder gentleman stood in front of me, he looked to be in his mid fifties, he smiled at me. I looked at him and by the way he was dressed I assumed that he was the young woman's butler, perhaps somebody else's but he was a butler for sure.

"W-what is going on here?" I ask scared.

"That is none of your business." The young woman said, she was walking back over to us, a young medical man behind her, I heard someone chuckle, I looked to my side to see the man that saved me, Alucard, chuckling, I turned back to her. The medical man came over to me, he set his bag down by his feet and shined a small flash light in my eyes, I pulled away irritated. All that's happen tonight and I don't know why. Why was my comrades dead and then turned into these ghouls? Why was the priest after me and attacking Cheddar? Why are they here? And how do they know about these creatures? What are these creatures?

"I'm bloody fine." I said to the medical man. "I'm not hurt." I turned towards the young woman, her cold blue eyes staring at me. "I want to know what those creatures were."

"You're just a young girl, what were you even doing on this mission?" The young woman ask, I hated it when people looked at me as an immature child or something, they didn't understand me.

"My job." I said angry. "Now what were those creatures?"

"It's best if you go home and forget what you saw." The young woman said and then walked off. What the hell? Who is she? Who are they? I never heard of Hellsing before. Are they new? Do they work with the police? Or perhaps the government?

"It would not be wise of you to dwell into the manner." Alucard said giving me a toothy grin. "A little girl like you would be much safer if she stayed away." And then like before, he vanished.

"If you like, I will drive you home, Miss..." The butler said smiling.

"Seras Victoria." I said, he nodded his head.

"Walter C. Dornez." Walter said bowing slightly, he looked down at me with kind eyes.

"Yes...a ride home would be nice...thanks." I said staring off at the young blonde that was getting into a car. What is Hellsing?

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Same story line but if you haven't noticed something's are different. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The car ride home seemed long and awkward, Walter smiled happily as he drove me to my destination, I stared out the window looking at the dark night that will be a light blue in just a few hours.

"Sir Integra talked with your Captain, he knows that you and comrades went in and that you are the only survivor. I'm sorry, Miss. Victoria, about your comrades." Walter said, I looked down at the floor sadly, my friends, were gone, the guys that looked down at me as if I was a little sister, calling me kitten and always trying to protect me. I smiled as a tear escaped, I quickly wiped it away.

"Um...it's alright...thanks." I said, I then remembered him saying Sir Integra. "Who is Sir Integra?" I looked over at him curiously.

"The young blonde that you were speaking with." Walter said.

"Oh." I said, I tried to go farther. "What's Hellsing?"

"That's none of your concern." Walter said politely.

"But...what were those things?" I ask a bit scared now when remembering those hungry creatures and the sadistic priest.

"Please, don't fret over those creatures." Walter said giving me a side glance and then turned back towards the roads, I leaned back in my seat. "What were you doing on that mission? In fact, what are you doing on the Police Force? You seem awfully young, don't your parents worry?" I slumped in my seat when Walter mentioned my deceased parents, I could feel tears coming but I held them back, refusing to cry in front of the elder gentleman, I bit my bottom lip and looked out my window.

"My father was on the Police Force. Um...no, my parents don't worry, they know I can handle myself." I said, Walter sighed and stayed silent after that. He pulled up outside of my apartment building, I looked at the kind butler that gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Walter. I appreciate the ride home." I said, I got out of the car and stood at the open window.

"Not a problem, Miss. Victoria." Walter said. "Please stay safe." Walter gave me one last kind smile and then drove off down the street, I watched after his car. Why did they all refuse to tell me what Hellsing is? I sighed and slowly walked into my apartment building, I got into the elevator, as soon as the doors closed I fell to my bum and groaned, I was so tired but my mind was running, asking different questions. I was angry that I almost was raped and died today but was saved by some maniac, taken to camp with people going around with Hellsing badges and not getting an answer for anything, not even to what those creatures were that killed my comrades and chased after me. What the fuck?! They just leave me in the dark. Was this normal for them? Do they go around doing this? Saving people and then cast them to the side giving them no answers about their killer or why it happened? What was Sir Integra up to? Who is Alucard? Why does someone so powerful and strong work for somebody like Sir Integra? Is he dense? I rubbed my head confused and then I stood up, just as I stood the doors opened, I stumbled out into the hall and walked down to my apartment, I fiddled with the key until I finally got my door open and was revealed my dark home.

"I'm home." I muttered closing the door behind me and turning on the lights, I patted my leg, then a small black/white kitten ran towards me happily, her green eyes glowing, I smiled at the happy kitten and held out my arms. The small kitten jumped up and landed on my chest, before she could fall I put my arms around her, her small paws perched on my breast as she looked up at me, a small tongue coming out and licking my chin. "I'm sorry, Lily, I left you alone in the dark, but I almost died." Lily purred as she rubbed her head against my chin, I giggled, Lily always made me feel better. I carried her to the kitchen where her food dishes were, I gave her fresh water and some cat food, she ate it up happily as I stripped myself of my clothing. My clothes fell behind me on the floor, Lily wandering over, sniffing at my blue uniform and then curling up in it, such a weird cat, I walked into my bathroom and started my shower. The water becoming hot, the bathroom steaming, the mirror becoming steamed and hazy, I sighed and got into the nice shower, the water running on my muscles and making me less tense as I slowly started to relax.

Now what is Hellsing? Do they work for the FBI? CSI? Police Force? The government? The men in uniform, they were soldiers, apart of the military perhaps? But what are they doing there? The Captain didn't say anything about another force coming over, how did they know about Cheddar? I scoffed, who doesn't know about Cheddar, it was all over the bloody news this morning, the Police Station was crazy and then finally later that day the Captain sent my comrades and me up there. But it ended so horrible, a blood bath, ghouls and sadistic priest attacking my comrades, eating them, biting them, making them into those creatures. But why? Why did it happen? Who was the priest? Why did he attack Cheddar? Who was Sir Integra? Why was she there? Alucard...why did he save me? I then heard Lily hissing and meowing madly, I looked about.

"Lily?!" I said turning off the water, I could hear her perfectly as she freaked out, was there somebody here?! Damn, my gun was with my clothing in the living room. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my form, I crept out of the bathroom quietly, I could see into my bright living room, it was deathly quiet, Lily was still lying in my pile of clothes, she was looking to the side curiously but she wasn't hissing anymore. I walked into the living room but it was empty, I looked down at my crazy cat, she looked up at me innocently, she was purring softly. "Crazy feline." She cocked her head at me, I giggled at her, I walked to the back of the apartment where my bedroom was, I pulled out a comfy night gown and put it on. I walked back to the living room and laid down on the couch, Lily ran over right away, jumped up onto my stomach, and curled up, I petted her as I looked at the ceiling.

* * *

The girl left with Walter in a car, Sir Integra watched from her car.

**Alucard. **Sir Integra called for me, I appeared before her, her window down so we could speak.

"I don't trust the girl." Sir Integra said.

"Would you like me to take care of her?" I ask grinning, I haven't had virgins blood for awhile, hell, I haven't had a human for awhile, my fangs ached to be buried in her neck, drinking up her warm pure blood.

"No, just keep an eye on her." Sir Integra said, I growled. "She's not a snack, Alucard."

"Yes, Master." I said bowing my head slightly, she rolled the window back up, ending the conversation, I growled again. I materialized to the girl's apartment building, just as I appeared she was walking inside, Walter's car far down the road. I followed silently behind her, she got into an elevator, I used my powers to hide myself and walked into the elevator beside her, she fell to her ass with a groan. I scoffed, she didn't notice the noise, her mind far from reality, I snuck into the young human's mind.

_**cast them to the side giving them no answers about their killer or why it happened? What was Sir Integra up to? Who is Alucard? Why does someone so powerful and strong work for somebody like Sir Integra? Is he dense?** _The young girl thought, I growled, she thought that I was dense for serving my human Master, she didn't know anything. The girl stood after rubbing her head, the elevator doors opened and she walked out, the girl had nice curves, long beautiful legs, large breast, and a round pretty face. The girl was perfect but there was something about her that I didn't like, I gritted my teeth annoyed with her already, we walked into her apartment.

"I'm home." Seras said, I looked at her as if she was crazy, I could sense no other here, she lived alone, she closed the door, turn on the lights, and patted her leg. Then a small feline appeared, a black and white cat, it ran over to her happily and jumped into her arms. I scoffed again and walked away from the two, I looked about her apartment as she fed her kitten, just as I was walking out of the bedroom she was stripping before me. I watched her with wide eyes as she threw off her shirt tiredly, not to long after the cat curled up into the shirt happily, her breast bounced as it was freed from her white bra, quickly remembering my manners I walked past her and left her alone. I heard the shower, I looked down at her cat that watched me, purring away happily still, I looked about her living room, pictures hanging on the walls, I looked them over.

The first was a small blonde child on the swing set, smiling brightly, the second was a bride and a groom. The bride a dark brunette and the groom a blonde, they were both smiling and holding hands. Then the third was the bride and groom and this time they were sitting on a couch with the small blonde child sitting between them, it looked like they were laughing away. Hiding my presence was starting to train me and I haven't had a blood pack since last night, I sighed while becoming opaque, I then heard hissing noises, I looked down to see an angry feline, her back arched, her fangs bared as she hissed at me.

"Lily?" Seras called out to her cat, the water turning off, I rolled my eyes at the stupid cat and then hid my presence once more, the blonde slowly came out, her wet body covered in a small towel, I bit my bottom lip unintentionally when seeing her. Small water beads sliding down her skin, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity as she looked about the room, I became hard for the girl which surprised me because so far didn't see anything interesting in the girl. "Crazy feline." She whispered to her cat, the kitten cocked her head and the blonde laughed, such an innocent childish laugh, she then left to get changed. I materialized to Sir Integra's study, she was sitting behind her desk, Walter to her side.

"Well, anything, Alucard?" Sir Integra ask.

"The girl is quite curious about Hellsing but she doesn't know a thing about us." I said.

"Hmm, very well. But I think it's best that you keep an eye on her, I don't want her causing any trouble." Sir Integra said, damn, waste my time watching a human.

"Yes, Master." I said bowing my head to her.

* * *

Lily slept soundly beside me as I looked down at my dad's police stuff that he didn't use much. A tape recorder, two walkie talkies, a journal, and a revolver that was tucked away in it's holster. A printed a few pages out, Hellsing was the name of a Manor, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing owned it, that's all the information I got, the other options on the computer were all about the famous fictional character Dr. Abraham Van Helsing. I had a map to show me how to get to the Hellsing Manor, it was on the outskirts of London, tomorrow I'll go and check it out.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Day**

I stuffed all my items in a blue denim bag, I looked about my apartment to see if it was alright, Lily wandered over to me, I smiled down at her.

"I'll be right back." I told her, as soon as I turned my back to her she started crying, her meows getting louder when I got closer to the door. "Lily enough." I said turning back to her, she rubbed against my leg, I sighed, I brought my arms out and on cue she jumped up into my arms, I set her on my shoulder while rolling my eyes, she purred loudly in my ear, her head rubbing against my hair. "Spoiled." I whispered as I walked out of my apartment and locked it all up. I took the elevator to the first floor, outside waited a taxi that I called for a few minutes ago, I smiled at the driver, I slid into the back seat and handed him the map to the Hellsing Manor, he studied the map and then looked back over at me.

"I would like to go here, please." I said shyly, he gave me a kind smile with a nod.

"Sure thing." The driver said turning towards the road and started driving down the it, I looked out the window, Lily was kind of scared of car rides, she jumped from my shoulder to my lap, she curled up under my hand as she watched the buildings fly by. I petted her soothingly, trying to calm her, I made kissing noises, she looked up at me, her head perking up as I cooed over her, her body vibrating as she started to purr again. I looked back out the window, we were making our way out of London, I started to get nervous and impatient, I couldn't just show up, what would they do if I did show up? I need to be sneaky, if they find out that I was spying on them or trying to figure out what they're up to or what they do, what will happen? What's the punishment for a spy? Obviously nobody knows of them, I have never heard of them, nobody has ever seen these creatures so they obviously do their work secretly. And nobody knows of me, I'm just a girl that grew up in a horrible orphanage and I live in a small apartment, the only people that know me is the cops, but Sir Integra could have told them easily that I died in Cheddar. Did they? Does the Captain think I'm dead? I shivered at the idea.

"Stop, please." I said seeing the Manor ahead, the driver looked at me and then pulled over, he turned around and looked at me, I handed him the money. "Keep the change."

"Don't you want a ride up to the Manor?" The driver ask.

"No thanks." I said.

"Um...thanks." The driver said referring to the change, I got out of the car, putting Lily back up on my shoulder, her nails digging into my shirt so she could stay up without falling. "Do you want a ride back?"

"No, thanks." I said again, I gave him a smile that he returned.

"Have a nice day." The driver waved to me.

"You too." I said as he was pulling away, I looked at the Manor, there was a giant front gate, two or three men standing guard, I looked to the side to see woods, I can hide in there easily, I ran over and was covered by the trees, the guards not seeing me and I ran past them. I started to make my way to the back of Hellsing Manor, a fence around it keeping out intruders, I stopped behind a large bush that would hide me easily. I breathed heavily, I kneeled down and looked at the back, it was a training area, two large army trucks, punching bags, blue mats, weights, a locker for guns, paper targets. I took the walkie talkies and black duct tape out of my bag, I set Lily down in my bag, her head peaking out as she looked up at me. "Stay." I whispered, I then ran towards the gate, my back hit the gate, I waited a few seconds to see if it was still clear, I climbed over the gate and jumped to my feet on the other side. I looked around hesitantly, I ran over to one of the trucks, I taped the button down on the second walkie talkie, I slid the walkie talkie under the bench of the truck where the soldiers sit. When it was in place, I ran back to the gate, I froze when I heard people near, my heart racing, I quickly climbed over the gate and ran back to the bush. I laid on the ground as I tried to catch my breath, that was scary and a close one, Lily meowed at me, she jumped up onto my chest and looked down at me.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished to eternal damnation. Amen." I looked at my walkie talkie as an elder man said this, I peaked around the bush to see an elder in front of the lined soldiers, all saluting the elder.

"Amen." The soldiers said, I pulled out my binoculars and looked at the soldiers and their captain. The captain was in his early sixties at least, he had white hair and a white mustache, I grabbed my tape recorder and described the uniforms, in my note book I wrote what the elder had said about God and impure souls. Impure souls? Were they referring to those creatures? Those ghouls? I felt someone behind me, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, I got goose bumps and there were shivers going down my spine, Lily hissed looking behind me, what was behind me? I was afraid to look behind me, would it be one of those creatures? I slowly turned my head and looked behind me but there was nothing, I could feel the cool wind brush against my cheeks and hair, my eyes shifting around, trees and bushes nothing more. I turned back to the soldiers who were training now, some were at the paper targets shooting at them, they aimed for the head and hearts, I watched them wide eyed, we don't do that on the Police Force, we aim for the legs or shoulders. I thought back when I was in Cheddar, the evil priest beside me, the ghouls all around us, Alucard in front of us, he shot at the ghouls, giant holes in their heads or chests. Is that how they kill those creatures?

I shifted my binoculars so I was facing the Hellsing Manor, Lily jumped up onto my back and curled up, such a weird feline, I smiled at her. There was an open window, this room had multiple windows, I looked through them and saw someone's back to me as they sat at a desk working on papers. Her hair long and blonde, I recognized the figure as Sir Integra, Walter stood beside her pouring the girl a cup of tea. The feeling of being watched left, but then Alucard appeared in Sir Integra's study. Did I see right? He appeared? That's not poss...I remembered him regenerating after getting shot a whole bunch of times, so it may be possible for him. What is he? Sir Integra looked up at Alucard when he appeared, they stayed that way so I assumed that they were speaking to each other. The blonde stood up, turned around, and walked over to the window, I scooted back nervously, what if she saw me? Did she see me? How did Alucard know that I was here? Does he know or was it just a coincidence that she's looking at her window and watching the woods carefully. No, she definitely knows that I'm here and Alucard told her. Her eyes shifting around as she looked for me.

* * *

I was in a deep slumber until I felt something that was off, I opened my eyes annoyed, I sighed and phased through my coffin lid, I stood in my chambers and looked about. What was out of place? I sent a wave of power through the manor, I could sense/feel my Master, I could feel my old friend, I could feel all the soldiers, some workers, I then felt a different person, one that seemed familiar but I could not place. The intruder was sitting outside of Hellsing watching the soldiers, I materialized to the woods, a few feet from me was Seras Victoria, she laid on the ground watching the soldiers, I could feel her tense up as she felt my presence, I was surprised that she could feel me since many humans didn't know that I was coming unless I was severely pissed off and my power was through the roof. I grinned at the young girl, her kitten appeared, peaking around her arm, she stared up at me and then started hissing, Seras slowly started to turn around, I quickly became transparent, she looked right at me but didn't see me. Seras looked about nervously but still saw nothing, she turned back to the soldiers, the cat saw me perfectly but stopped her infernal hissing, she looked back at Seras as she purred and then jumped up onto her back.

I watched the beautiful blonde, her skin soft and smooth and almost pale, her hair gold and spikey, her breast smashed to the ground. I had an urge to just take her, fuck her against a tree, bury my fangs in her neck, and drain her dry, my fangs elongated, quite tempted to do that, she was after all an intruder and I usually had to take care of intruders. But damn, Sir Integra said that the girl was not a snack and that I had to watch her. I materialized in Sir Integra's office, she looked up at me with cold blue eyes, I grinned at her.

"What is it, Alucard?" Sir Integra ask.

"Seras Victoria is here." I said.

"Bring her up then." Sir Integra said.

"Not as a guest..." I said, she looked up at me curiously. "She's spying on your soldiers, in the woods." Sir Integra sighed and stood up, she slowly walked over to the window and looked out it. I could feel Seras tense up as she noticed Sir Integra, her fear rising, I inhaled as I was able to smell her delicious fear, a purr escaping from my lips. What is this affect the girl has on me? I didn't even like her, I wanted to drink her blood, drain her dry.

"Stop this but do not harm her." Sir Integra said, I grinned, I materialized in the training area outside, Seras still watching Sir Integra, I looked about for one of her devices, I looked at the trucks, I walked over as the soldiers looked at me with fear in their eyes. I looked into one of the trucks and found a walkie talkie under the benches, I picked it up with a grin. I materialized back in Sir Integra's study, she was still standing at the window, I handed her the walkie talkie, she looked at it, then brought it to her lips. "Miss. Victoria, I know that you are here. Come in and we'll talk. My men will come out and get you, come in nicely."

* * *

I stared at the walkie talkie with wide eyes, she expected me to turn myself in so easily? I quickly started to pack up my stuff, throwing my tape recorder, note book, binoculars, and walkie talkie into the bag, I grabbed my cat stuffing her gently into the bag. I put the bag around my head, I started running for my life, I really wish I had that cab now!

...

I barged into the Captain's office, he looked up at me and he quickly stood up and walked over to me.

"Officer Victoria, you should be home resting." The Captain said worriedly.

"I know, Sir. But I went over to Hellsing..." I said but he interrupted me.

"Yes, continue." The Captain said.

"Sir Integra, she's doing stuff secretly. Why was she there last night? What were those creatures?" I ask.

"Creatures? Seras, perhaps you should leave Sir Hellsing alone, go home and get some rest, return when your head is clear." The Captain said.

"But, Sir!" I said.

"Now, Office Victoria, do not disobey my orders." The Captain said.

"I can't sleep though, I can't eat. I would feel better if I knew more about them." I said, the Captain sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you wish, tomorrow I will go up and speak to Sir Integra myself." The Captain said, I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sir." I said.

"Now, go home and rest." The Captain said once again.

"Yes, Sir!" I said and left his office.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I laid in bed, it was way past midnight and I was dead tired but I could not sleep, I had a fear inside me that grew, I shivered, my eyes wide as I stared at the ceiling. Hellsing knew that I was there! They know me! They know my name! Where I live! And I knew, I could feel it, that someone was spying on me. I was going mad, they could be anywhere right now, and if they do all their missions secretly, who could say that they won't come for me? Maybe on their way right now?! I sat up in bed and turned on the lamp next to me, Lily's head shot up, she looked around and then went back to sleep realizing that it was just her Master. When I saw that my room was empty, I shuttered and ran my hands through my hair. Those crazy people called Hellsing, those creatures, and Alucard is out there, how can I sleep? I looked about my apartment, perhaps I should move? I shook my head, no, I'm not moving because of these people who invaded my life. Invaded my life? They saved my life, Alucard saved my life, I was the one invading their lives. But they cast me to the side, not bothering to answer any of my damn questions, why did I almost die?! What are those damn creatures, those ghouls?! What is Alucard and that sadistic priest?! What is Hellsing?! Why do they come when these creatures attack?! Who do they work for?! I can't find a god damn thing about them, nobody knows of them! It's like they bloody don't exist.

What if they show up? What if Alucard shows up? How can I protect myself from someone so powerful? Why is someone so powerful involved with them? Couldn't he get famous with all that power? He tops David Copperfield, Lance Burton, Penn and Teller, and yet the world doesn't know anything about him, he does not exist. Back to the main topic, why does he serve Sir Integra? Are they a couple? Possibly. Are they friends? Maybe. Or does he just choose to serve her?...I didn't know about that one. I then remembered Alucard's glowing red gloves, what were they for and why did they glow? Well, that's when he did some kind of trick, when he used his power, so did he gets his powers from the gloves? That sounds bloody stupid. What are the gloves for? They had something to do with his powers. I yawned tired, hopefully I will be able to sleep, I turned my lamp off, I shifted around until I was comfortable and closed my eyes.

...

**The Next Day**

I sat up in bed, bags under my eyes, I didn't get any sleep last night, my kitten stretched happily as she yawned, she then jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to get some food. I rubbed my left eye and groaned when having to stand up, I dragged my feet into the kitchen, I looked at my coffee pot and then at the cereal box that stood next to the machine, I wasn't hungry, I actually felt sick to my stomach. I laid down on the couch, lying on my stomach I shifted my head so it was facing the couch, I groaned again, I feel like one of those ghouls. Maybe the Captain talked to Sir Integra, I'll go by and check, maybe after some good news I can finally sleep. I smiled happily at the idea, sleep would be nice, I yawned one last time before getting up and getting dressed, I fixed myself up in the bathroom, brushing my hair and teeth, when I was satisfied with the way I looked I left the apartment. I walked to the Police Station, when I walked in I got a head ache from the noise. People running about, cops bringing in criminals, victims crying, people working on papers, I walked up to Thomas who sat behind the counter. Thomas was a kind old man, his white hair poofing out on the sides, dark blue eyes, and a kind smile always on his face, sometimes he worked over time and when the Police Station was empty at night he would wonder off to a Detectives room where a TV was held and watch his favorite Soap Opera, Passions.

"Hey, Thomas." I said leaning on the counter and smiling up at him.

"Seras." Thomas said.

"Is the Captain in?" I ask.

"Yeah. How are you?" Thomas ask looking concerned. "I heard what happened over in Cheddar. I'm sorry about your comrades, Seras."

"I'm fine, thanks." I said looking away from him, he patted my hand trying to comfort me. "I'll talk to you later, Thomas."

"Have a good one, Seras." Thomas said and sat back down, I walked up the stairs and down the rows of cop's desk, in the back was the Captain's office, I stepped inside, he sat behind his desk looking over some papers. He looked at me with wide eyes, he then stood up and walked over to me.

"Hi, Captain." I said closing the door behind me.

"Officer Victoria? You should be home resting." The Captain said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm dead tired. So, what happened over at Hellsing?" I ask leaning against the wall, he looked at me curiously.

"What?" The Captain ask confused, I looked at him angry.

"Hellsing. The ones that came and helped us in Cheddar." I said trying to refresh his memory, he then looked at me with wordiness in his eyes.

"Seras, maybe it's best you went home now. Come back when you're feeling better." The Captain said opening his door, I stood up straighter.

"But, Captain! What happened over at Hellsing? What did she say?" I ask.

"Officer Victoria. I have no idea what you are talking about, I think that you are to tired and what happened I don't blame you for getting confused over things. Just go home and relax." The Captain said.

"But, Sir!" I said.

"That's an order, Officer Victoria!" The Captain said, I looked at him angry, I scoffed and walked out the door. What happened? Why is he treating me like I'm crazy?! Yesterday he said that he would go over and speak with Sir Integra, what happened? Did he? Obviously not, he doesn't know what Hellsing is. God damn it! I kicked at a desk and then kept walking, people staring at me as if I was crazy, am I mad? Have I gone insane?

* * *

**Early in the Morning**

I sat behind my desk, papers piling my desk, I sighed annoyed by this everyday paperwork, a knock came.

"Enter." I said picking up a paper, Walter walked in.

"Sir, the Captain of the Police Force is here and he would like a word with you." Walter said smiling kindly, I put my paper down and looked at him.

"The Captain? Wonder what he wants. Send him in." I said leaning back in my chair, Walter bowed.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said, he stepped out of the room and a minute later another man walked in, he was tall, light brown hair, in his thirties, he wore glasses and a nice suit. He walked up to my desk.

"Captain Fred Bartly, Sir." The Captain said holding out his hand, I shook it.

"Sir Integra Hellsing." I said. "Please, sit." I gestured towards a chair.

"Thank you." He said bowing his head and sitting down in front of me.

"What brings you here, Captain?" I ask.

"One of my officers..." The Captain said.

"Officer Seras Victoria?" I ask taking out a cigar, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes." The Captain said, he waited for me to say more, I lite my cigar and puffed on it, I blew the smoke out and looked at him.

"Continue." I said throwing my lighter onto the desk, he nodded.

"Officer Victoria has been invading your property, I'm sorry for this, she's just a curious girl and she is quite scared." The Captain said, I smirked.

"Yes, I like my privacy, so do keep her away. What is she scared of?" I ask knowing the answer, Alucard.

"I'm not sure but she wanted me to come down and talk to you, clear things up. Officer Victoria believes that you are secretly doing stuff." The Captain said, he blushed at it. "Sounds ridiculous."

"Stuff? What could I possibly be doing?" I ask.

"Right, right." The Captain said nodding, he looked back over at me. "Officer Victoria had mentioned something about creatures? Do you know anything about this?"

"Creatures?" I ask if I didn't know. "I believe that she's referring to the sickly men that had killed her comrades. They had used some type of drug, my doctors are looking into it as we speak. The drug, after a few doses, makes you pale and go insane." I lied.

"Hmn." The Captain said looking at me with interest in his eyes. "I haven't heard of such a drug with this side effect."

"Perhaps something new the young adults have created." I said.

"Yes, perhaps." The Captain said as he stood up. "Well I'll take my leave."

"It was nice to speak with you Captain." I said standing, we shook hands.

"You as well, Sir Hellsing." The Captain said, he walked towards the door and then stopped, he looked back with curiosity in his eyes. "What is Hellsing?"

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Forgive me for asking, but what were you doing down in Cheddar?" The Captain ask walking back over to me.

"Easily explainable." I said sitting down in my chair, I held my cigar in my hands and smirked at the Captain. "Alucard."

"Alucard?" The Captain ask, Alucard appeared in front of the Captain, the Captain jumped and looked at Alucard with wide eyes. "What the hell?!" Alucard raised a hand, his finger going to the Captain's forehead, his eyes turning crimson.

"You'll forget about Hellsing." Alucard whispered.

"I'll...I'll...forget about H-Hellsing." The Captain whispered, Walter walked in.

"Walter, I believe the Captain is ready to go." I said.

"Yes, Sir." Walter said grabbing the Captain's arm and leading him out of my study, I looked up at Alucard.

"Alucard, the girl has evidence on us, correct?" I ask.

"That is correct." Alucard said.

"Get the evidence, I don't want her telling another soul about us." I said angry.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said and dematerialized.

* * *

I can't believe it! I can't fucking believe it! I kicked my closet door, inside was suppose to be a black box containing all my dad's police stuff that I was using to spy on Hellsing, but the box was gone! I kicked the door again with a grunt, I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist, Hellsing broke into my apartment and stole my stuff! What gave them the right to do that?! Who do they think they are to just barge into an officer's home and rob them?! Are the police nothing when compared to them? I slammed the closet door shut, Lily jumped scared and hid under the couch. Now what am I going to do?

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I did have something of Buffy's in this. If none of you (Buffy fans) remember, Passion (the soap opera, Thomas watches it) is what Spike and Giles watched during Season 4 and 5. (I love Buffy (But mostly Spike and Giles)) X D. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**One Week Later**

Every night I spied on Hellsing, it was the usual, Sir Integra would sit in her study working on paperwork, while the soldiers and/or Alucard would go out on a mission and kill more of those ghouls. They were everywhere! I didn't realize how many there were, and those people like the sadistic priest and Alucard, there was more of them too! How many times have I seen one of those things in public? How many times have I crossed ones path? Or spoke to one, or look at one? They littered the streets of London and nobody notices it! We're oblivious of what happens around us daily!

I rubbed my eyes, I was still tired, I was still spooked, it felt like I was being watched all the time and I hated it, I haven't eaten, sleep, or spoken to anybody for the last few days, whenever I was hungry and ate, I threw up, I was so damn scared that I was sick to my stomach! Some nights, to relax, I would go down to the Police Station at night when all was quiet, and shoot at paper targets to clear my head, but I just thought more about Hellsing, asking more questions, wanting to know more. I looked down at Hellsing Manor, I was sick of it, I needed my stuff back, they can't just take my property and expect to get away with it.

But today at Hellsing was quite different, I stood in my usual spot behind the bush, Lily squirming around in my bag, I ignored her as I focused my attention on the noise inside Hellsing. I could hear gun fires inside, some men screaming in pain, what was happening? Then a giant explosion was heard, I looked to my far right where a heliport was, metal everywhere, a giant fire, the shape of a helicopter in the flames, who blew up the helicopter? Why did they blow up the helicopter? I watched with wide eyes, what the hell is happening around here?

I quickly ran over to the fence, when I saw that it was all clear, I climbed over the fence and landed on my feet on the other side, I ran over to one of the windows and peeked inside. The Hellsing soldiers were backing away firing their guns, ghouls a few feet from them holding giant metal shields and guns, next to the ghouls was a twenty or thirty year old who wore a dark blue jumpsuit, a dark blue hate with a yellow eye on it, piercings in his face. He fired his guns at the soldiers while laughing madly. I knew that he was like those creatures, ones like the sadistic priest and Alucard. I screamed when a ghoul jumped up in front of the window that I was staring into, he groaned before smashing through the window and pulling me inside. Oh shit! Oh shit! I fell to the floor at the ghoul's feet, I quickly pulled my dad's gun from it's holster and shot him, the ghoul fell backwards groaning, a giant hole in his chest, I stood up wide eyed. I looked around me to see the Hellsing soldiers dead, I ran over to one of the bodies and grabbed their gun, I turned back around and fired at the ghouls, they fell as dust, the male stared at me pissed.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The male ask. "I haven't heard of another Hellsing biotch!"

"I don't work for Hellsing." I said and shot at his head, him in the head, his head shot back but he started laughing. I was alone in the hall with ghouls and that male, I was scared. Where's Alucard?! Why am I thinking about him? He saved me once doesn't mean he'll do it a second time. The male looked at me amused.

"Kill this bitch!" The male said snapping his fingers, the ghouls groaned as they cocked their guns and aimed them at me, I quickly ran down the hall and just as they fired at me I ran around a corner but I came to a dead end. Great! Wonderful! I'm going to die here! Lily squirmed in my bag nervously, she was frightened by all the noise, her meows loud and sad as she tried to hide from it all. In front of me to my left was big double doors that lead to an office perhaps, maybe I can hide in there? But that means I'll have to go back to the hall with the ghouls and the male, damn. A foot away from me was a dead Hellsing soldier, I grabbed his gun and cocked it, oh well, die here or die trying. I stood up and walked back out into the halls, I fired my guns at the ghouls and the male. "But...you're just a damn human girl!" The male gritted his teeth and then jumped over my head, he landed on his feet behind him, he ran towards the double doors, but as soon as he opened the doors he was blasted with bullets in all directions. I saw Sir Integra and eleven elder men shooting at the male, the male fell backwards in a bloody heap, Sir Integra stared at me with wide eyes. I quickly dropped my guns and ran out of the manor.

* * *

The manor was destroyed, blood and bodies everywhere, it was going to take quite some time to repair it, the male vampire told us one thing before complete burning from the weird blue fire, he said 'Millennium'. I now sat in my wrecked study, Alucard appeared, not to long after Walter walked in.

"I believe that we are the only three survivors of Hellsing, Sir. Not including the Round Table." Walter said, I connected my fingers.

"No." I said, Walter looked at me curiously.

"Sir?" Walter ask.

"There is one other survivor...that surprisingly, has fought well." I said. "Officer Seras Victoria." I looked up at Walter who looked quite surprised.

"She was here?" Walter ask.

"Yes." I said.

"Would you like me to take care of her, Master?" Alucard ask grinning, I glared up at him.

"I've told you before, Alucard, that you will not eat my soldiers." I said glaring up at him.

"Are you planning to hire Officer Victoria?" Walter ask, I looked up at him.

"I am planning too." I said. "Get me files on her."

"Yes, Sir." Walter said.

"The girl is not going to come willingly." Alucard said pissed that I was going to hire the girl.

"I know." I said. "We'll get to that later."

* * *

I walked into my apartment, I didn't know what to think, I shook in fear but I felt mighty and powerful. I smiled, I just killed those damn ghouls, why was I so afraid of them before?! They're nothing! The soldiers, Hellsing does this stuff everyday and they couldn't handle this one, I had to help them, some civilian that has never done this before. I yawned tired, I pulled Lily out of the bag, she was still freaking out, I held her in my arms and carried her to my bedroom, I didn't care that I was still in clothes, I laid down in my bed, Lily curled up beside, I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't.

...

**The Next Day**

I groaned as I left my apartment, Lily once again in my bag, but this time she was calm and curled up asleep purring away. I was silent most of the way to Hellsing, I had a head ache, I felt drained, and I was tired, I walk through the woods, slowly making my way to my spot in the woods, I heard some noise outside, I looked up surprised to see Sir Integra standing outside with new soldiers, Walter stood beside her, the man that stood in front of her was a bit shorter then Alucard, he had a long braid going down his back, a hat, a red scarf around him, beige trench coat, and a black eye patch. I stared at them curiously, what was going on? Sir Integra was speaking with this man, but then someone grabbed my arm roughly and turned me around, Alucard's crimson eyes burning down into my blue orbs, he gave me a toothy grin.

"Well aren't you inconspicuous, Police Girl." Alucard said, Police Girl?! Oh! Man! How can I be so stupid and not hide myself from them! I mentally smacked myself. Shit! Shit! Shit! I shifted my head and saw that Sir Integra was looking up at us! OH SHIT! I turned back towards Alucard, his crimson eyes burning like Hell's fire, I gulped, shivers going up my spine at the look he gave me, his grin just widened.

"Let go!" I shouted struggling in his grip, Lily hissing ferociously in the bag, I went to go punch him but he painfully grabbed my arm, I winced at the pain that shot through it. I spun on my left foot, bringing my right leg up, my foot met his face and he fell backwards letting go of me, he growled angry but I didn't wait for him to get up as I ran past him and once again ran for my life. Why did I come back?! I am such an idiot for getting obsessed with this! Damn! What now?!

* * *

The girl kicked my pet vampire in the face, he fell to the ground and she ran off, I smirked, the girl is braver then I thought. Alucard appeared next to me rubbing his jaw, he glared where the girl stood just a few seconds ago, I turned back to Pip Bernadotte, the Captain to the Wild Geese, he looked at me confused.

"Looks like you have your first mission." I said.

"Uh..." Pip said.

"The girl there is a spy, she been spying on us for the last week." I said. "Capture her, but do not harm her."

"Uh...Yes, Sir." Pip said, he turned back to his men. "You heard the Lady, lets move."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I didn't know where to go, where would they be? They already know where I live, so I can't go home, I held Lily in my arms as I walked the streets of London. Lily leaned into my touch as she purred away, I was so scared, I should have stopped when those ghouls attacked Hellsing. I looked up at the sky, the sun was going down, in an hour or so it will be night, will it be safe to go home by then? I sighed and kept walking, maybe I should hide out somewhere for awhile, what would be open, the library? No, it's late they wouldn't be open, perhaps one of the small shops, the small book shop that I love so dearly or an antique shop. I shook my head, closed and closed, I shifted my head to look about at the buildings around me, I saw a bar across the street. I'm not much of a drinker and I don't really like to sit in bars but where else can I go and hide? I put Lily up on my shoulder and walked across the street to the bar, inside it was empty, the only person there was the bartender. I took my seat at the bar, Lily purring away in my ear, the bartender came up to me with a friendly smile.

"What would you like?" The bartender ask.

"Tomato Juice." I said, a few minutes later the bartender came back with my juice, he set it down in front of me. "Thanks." I sipped on my juice as the bartender went off to do something else, I heard the front door opened but didn't pay any attention to it.

"I can't believe it, how hard is it to find one girl running about London with a cat?" A man ask, I went deathly pale, I could hear them getting closer, I slowly and quietly reached up towards Lily, she bit my hand playfully, I grabbed her and stuffed her into my bag. I put my hand on her head over the bag, trying to make sure she doesn't move or make a noise, the man that was speaking sat down at the bar a few seats from me. I slid my hand into the bag once more and pulled out money for the bloody drink that I ordered, I set it down next to the glass and stood up, I avoided any eyes that were on me, I tried to act normal but I was so scared. I walked out of the bar.

* * *

I sat down with a sigh, a few seats away from me was a hot blonde, she had amazing curves, deliciously long legs, and big breasts, her face round and soft, big sparkling blue eyes, and spikey blonde hair, she was quite small for her age, but that's they problem, her age. She's way to young for me, possibly eighteen or nineteen...not too young, I smirked. The girl looked deathly pale, her eyes wide and full of fear as she looked at the bar, the girl reached into her bag, it was quite odd when the bad started to squirm and that bag...looked quite familiar, where have I seen it? The girl pulled out money and set it down next to her full glass of tomato juice, why is she leaving, she didn't even finish her drink. The girl stood up, trying her best not to look at me, her eyes shifting around nervously, it looked like she was trying to control her breathing, I got up to ask her if she was okay but when she got to the door her bag started to squirm again. I looked her over one last time and then remembered that she was the girl that Alucard had a hold of just a few hours ago, I waved to my men to follow me, they looked at me curiously but followed my orders, we stepped outside, the girl was running down the street and then disappeared behind a corner.

"Shit! That's her, that's the spy!" I said to my men. "You five, take the van. The rest come with me."

"Yes, Sir!" Some shouted and ran off to the van, I ran down the street after the girl, once I turned the corner I saw that she was halfway down the street.

* * *

I kept running, I could hear people running behind me, I was beyond scared, what's going to happen if they catch me? No, they won't catch me, I'm not going with them. Where can I go? Where can I hide? What do I do? I wish I had my dad's revolver but Hellsing took that too! God damn it! I was defenseless! How long will I be able to out run them? I started to breath heavily from all the running, I need to hide, find a place to rest for just a few minutes, but where?! I looked around my area, it was an open area, across the street was a park, there was only one alley on this street but I'm not going to take the chance to get cornered in an alley. I heard the sound of a car, perhaps someone could help me?! I shifted my head and saw a van but with Hellsing soldiers inside, oh bloody hell! I turned the corner but ran into something hard, before I could fall the person gripped my arm tightly and pulled me to him with a snarl, I struggled but the more I struggled the hard he gripped my arm, I screamed in pain, he put an arm around me so I couldn't escape. I looked up at a furious Alucard, his crimson eyes burning like the deepest pits of Hell, I shivered and cowered before him. The soldiers came around the corner, when they saw that he had me they hunched over and started to breath heavily.

"Looks like you failed on your first mission." Alucard growled at them, a smirk upon his lips, the man with the eye patch looked up at him.

"Well, she is fast." The man said.

"Idiots." Alucard growled, he threw me against a wall, I grunted from the pain, one of the soldiers came up to me with hand cuffs, I punch him in the face, two other men that looked quite pissed ran over to me, they grabbed my arms. I fell to the floor, they forced my arms back in a painful position, the man with the eye patch came over and hand cuffed me, the two guys that kept me down, helped me back up, the one that I punched earlier came up to me, he put his hand on my head and smirked at me.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He ask, I glared at him.

"Get your hands off of me!" I growled.

"Or what?" He ask, he slid his hand down my body, he groped one of my breast, I gasp and turned deathly pale, the man with the eye patch gritted his teeth angry and smack his hand away from my body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man with the eye patch ask, but before he could even finish that sentence, Alucard picked up the guy that was touching me and slammed him against the wall, raised up high in the air.

"You damn dog!" Alucard growled at him, I smiled, I'm liking him a bit more, he opened his mouth to say more but the man started to cry.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, Alucard growled at him again and then threw him to the floor disgusted with the human, the man with the eye patch grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the van where they stuffed me inside, Alucard vanished, the soldiers piled in, one of them setting a black bag over my head.

...

It took a good ten to fifteen minutes to get to Hellsing Manor, I couldn't see anything because of the damn bag, I don't even know why they put it on since I already know where Hellsing is, morons. The man with the eye patch (or at least I think it was him) pulled me out of the car, I heard the car door slam shut behind, the man pulled me, leading me towards the manor, I struggled and fought, not wanting to go.

"C'mon! Stop!" The man with the eye patch said and I realized that he was the one pulling me, I heard the front doors open and someone step up.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss. Victoria." I heard Walter say, I scoffed. "Sir Integra is her study." Walter said to the man pulling me.

"Yeah...right." The man with the eye patch said, he let go of my arm. "Take her in boys." Two other men grabbed my arms and pushed me inside, I was lead up the stairs and down the hall, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard Sir Integra say from inside the room, I gulped, the doors were opened, I was pulled inside and seated. "What's with the bloody bag on her head, Captain Bernadotte? She already knows where we are located, take the damn thing off and those hand cuffs. Bloody idiots." Sir Integra said sounding really annoyed, the bag slid off my head, Sir Integra was seated behind her desk, her head in her hands, she looked over at me, those cold blue eyes staring into mine.

To her left stood her butler, Walter, his hands folded behind his back as he stood straight and tall, a kind smile on his face. To her right stood the weird creature, Alucard, his arms crossed, he was grinning but his eyes were full of anger, giving me a look that made me shiver. There was only three of the soldiers in the room, two that pulled me in and the one that touched me. Captain Bernadotte stood next to me staring at Sir Integra. The guy that had touched me pulled me from my chair and pushed me against Sir Integra's desk, I growled annoyed, the cuffs slipped from my wrist, he let go of me, I stood up rubbing my wrist, I then spun on my left foot, my right foot coming and kicking him in the head. He fell to the floor with a grunt, Captain Bernadotte came towards me, I head budded him, he fell back next to his soldier with a bloody nose, I grabbed my head from the pain I received from doing that. I turned towards Sir Integra, I heard chuckling, Alucard's form shaking as he laughed over the situation.

"He was touching me inappropriately earlier." I said with a shy smile, embarrassed from my small out burst, to my surprise Sir Integra just smirked.

"Understandable." Sir Integra said, she then turned towards her soldiers. "Go clean yourself up." Two of the soldiers helped the man and Captain Bernadotte up, the three soldiers left, Captain Bernadotte stood there grabbing his head from the pain that I caused.

"You didn't need to head bud me, I was just trying to break you two up." Captain Bernadotte said, I blushed, once again embarrassed by my actions.

"Uh...sorry?" I muttered, I turned back to Sir Integra.

"Please sit, Officer Victoria." Sir Integra said.

"I prefer to go." I said but then a gloved hand slammed down onto my shoulder, I was pushed down into the chair roughly, I looked up at Alucard, he gave me a toothy grin.

"Do you wish for me to take care of her now, Master?" Alucard purred, I gulped, take care of me? Like KILL?!

"No." Sir Integra said. NO?! I looked at her shocked, Alucard looked at her with a growl, he glared at her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"No." Sir Integra said. NO?! I looked at her shocked, Alucard looked at her with a growl, he glared at her. Lily was squirming around in my bag terrified of Alucard for some reason, I pulled her out of my bag, she curled up under my hand like she usually did when she was scared. "Officer Victoria, you have done quite a lot during this last month, you have spied on Hellsing, you had broke into my Manor, dealed with ghouls that were not your problem, and you attacked a few of my men." I started to shake, Lily bit playfully at one of my fingers but I didn't pay any attention to her as I stared at Sir Integra, she pulled some papers out of a drawer, and then from the floor she brought up a black box that was filled with my dad's police stuff. "Your tape recorder." she set that down, and picked up my note book that was filled with notes.

"Uh..." I said but Alucard slammed his hand down on my shoulder, warning me not to speak, Lily jumped in my hand scared when he made that action, she gave a small hiss at the man in red, I quickly petted her, trying to calm her down.

"Officer Victoria," Sir Integra said looking up at me and putting the notebook back down on her desk after taking a look at it, she then picked up the file with papers in it. The first sheet was a white sheet, black typing on it, her eyes shifting as she read it. "Officer Seras Victoria, started a year ago at the age of eighteen. I see that your father was also a police officer, your mother..." I quickly interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I really don't want you to read that." I said, Alucard's nails digging into my shoulder, I grunted from the pain.

"Was a teacher." Sir Integra, her cold blue eyes staring into mine, she set the paper aside and grabbed the next sheet that lied in the file. "You lived at the orphanage for...nine years, caused trouble towards the other orphans, classmates, and teachers...excellent grades though." Sir Integra said as she looked over my school grades, she set that paper to the side and then picked up the last paper in the file. "Police came after a call from the neighbors who heard gun fires. When the police got there they found your parents deceased and you wounded. Hmn..." She skimmed the paper. "The police never found your parents killer." Tears started to trail down my face, she set the paper to the side and looked up at me, we stared at each other for a long moment.

"How...do you know all of this?" I ask breathing heavily, I haven't told anybody, the only people who actually knew what happened were the police and the father of the orphanage.

"It wasn't too hard to find you, Seras." Sir Integra said.

"In other words, you probably just some how messed with the Chief and he handed over the papers." I said angry, Sir Integra smirked with a snicker.

"Not at all, just made a few calls to people, I believe it was man named Thomas, that handed over the papers." Sir Integra said, a small gasp came from me, not Thomas, why the hell did he do that? I sighed, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know. Lily mewed sensing my anger and sadness, I glared at Sir Integra.

"Why do you..." I said but she interrupted me.

"Apparently, you wouldn't say a word about your parents death and how it took place, but that is going to change today. What happened?" Sir Integra ask, I looked at her shocked, mostly with anger, but I was so surprised that I didn't know what to think or even say.

"Why the hell do you need to know that?!" I growled, Alucard's nails digging even deeper into my shoulder, I winced, Lily hissed and lunged for Alucard's hand, she bit deeply into his hand, he growled at the feline and smacked his hand. The kitten flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud thud, she fell to the floor, I looked at her frightened, I then glared up at Alucard, I stood up and gave him a push. "What the hell is your problem?!" I growled, I walked over to the small body and picked up Lily, she laid limp in my hands, I could still feel her side moving, I petted her and gave Alucard another glare.

"Alucard, was that really necessary?" Sir Integra ask as I took my seat again, Lily shook her head, her little ears flapping, she ran her paw across her head a few times, I smiled at her, pat her on the head and set her up on my shoulder. She purred a bit and rubbed her head along my ear and hair.

"If she would have controlled that damn feline, it wouldn't have happened." Alucard said while looking at the cat in disgust.

"It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have caused harm to her Master." I said and stuck my tongue out at him while my cat hissed at him.

"Seras, what happened that night?" Sir Integra ask, I went back to glaring at her.

"Do you know how damn personal that is?" I ask. "Why do want to know?"

"I do not allow weakness in my organization, I need you to prove yourself, this was your worst experience in life and if you can't even mention it, then you are weak and do not belong in my organization." Sir Integra said.

"You want me to join?" I ask surprised, my anger forgotten, she nodded her head.

"Yes, you seem quite strong, you would make a fine soldier." Sir Integra said. "Now, please, prove yourself."

"...My father...he found out something, something he shouldn't have heard or known of, he got himself into deep trouble. I don't know much about it, but both of my parents were scared. Then one day, two men showed up, my mother quickly hid me in the closet, I watched as my mother and father were killed, I was lost in anger that I didn't even think about it as I ran out and stabbed one of the men in the eye with a fork. His friend shot me in the stomach, and...after that...I saw the man that I stabbed...start to violate my mother's body." I said, tears trailing down my face again, Lily rubbed her head against my ear again as if trying to soothe me. There was silence for a while, I looked up at Sir Integra who was studying me.

"Well...Office Victoria, Walter will show you to your room, later I will explain your duties, welcome to Hellsing." Sir Integra said with a smirk, her eyes shifted upwards. "What the bloody hell are all you here staring at? Everyone is dismissed." Sir Integra ordered, I grabbed Lily and cradled her in my arms, I walked over to Walter who waited for me at the doors. Before walking out of the office, I looked back at Sir Integra and Alucard, shivers went down my spine, I turned away from him in disgust as he stared at me in hatred.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I'm sorry guys, I just haven't been up to writing the last few days, I'll try to get some done tonight, I'm sorry if no other chapters are out by tonight. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (New Polls- Alucard x Seras fic parody of An Affair to Remember)**

**Plus, there...is a...dirty...kind of scene in this. *Blushes* **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Walter had led me to my room, he didn't have much to say, he just bowed, said goodnight, and then left. I looked about my new room, it was a normal room, a queen bed, blue sheets and blankets, a dresser, a desk, and a big bathroom. It was really nice, better then my apartment, I smiled happily at it, Lily was in love with the bed, she was curled up in the sheets purring away.

I sat down on the bed, it was so soft, I knew right away that I was going to get a good night sleep. I look around, laying down on my bed, my arms behind my head, Lily licked the tips of my fingers, I giggled. I stared at the ceiling, my eyelids were really heavy and started to fall, I dropped them and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Miss. Victoria." Walter called out to me, I didn't pay any attention to him. "Miss. Victoria." He said this time shaking me lightly, I groaned annoyed.

"Here let me." Said another voice, I was picked up, the person that held me was rather warm and comfortable, I would have curled closer but then I started to fall, I hit the ground. I rubbed my head, I banged it on the floor, I looked up to see who did that but looked up in horror at Alucard, he grinned down at me.

"Are you alright, Miss. Victoria?" Walter said. "You were really in a deep sleep." He looked at Alucard. "I think that was uncalled for." Alucard chuckled.

"Sorry..." I muttered stupidly and stood up, brushing myself off and then taking a few steps away from Alucard. Why was he here? Walter turned to me with a smile.

"Sir Integra would like to speak to you now about your duties." Walter said. "I have also brought your stuff up and unpacked it for you."

"What?!" I asked thinking about my bra, underwear, and other personal stuff.

"No need to be so embarrassed, Miss. Victoria. I do Sir Integra's laundry and I handle stuff like..._that_ all the time." Walter said reassuring me, I still felt weird about him seeing...those items of mine but I'll let it go.

"Okay?" I said looking at him with wide eyes. "I'll just go...then." I half walked half ran out of the room, Walter and Alucard following behind. I got to Sir Integra's office and knocked, Walter walked down the stairs to the first floor, Alucard came up behind me, waiting for Sir Integra's invitation.

"Enter." Sir Integra ordered, we walked in, I tried my best to avoid him but he wanted to irritate me and kept getting closer. I stood in front of her desk. "Sit, Seras." She looked up at Alucard confused, he leaned against the wall like before. "You will be working with the Wild Geese, your Captain, Pip Bernadotte...the man with the eye patch."

"Oka...Yes, Sir Integra." I said while I sat down.

"He will help you train for the missions. Listen to him." Sir Integra said. "Our targets are vampires and ghouls. For more information read Bram Stoker's Dracula."

"Ghouls and vampires?" I whispered giving a small laugh with a big smile on my face.

"What else could that thing be that attacked you in Cheddar?" Sir Integra asked with curious blue eyes.

"Some maniac, just a man with mental illness or something! But there is no such thing as a vampire." I said, I heard Alucard chuckle, I looked at him, glaring, then turned back to Sir Integra.

"You don't believe? Well..." Sir Integra was saying and then gestured towards Alucard. "there's your 'no such thing' vampire." Sir Integra stated.

"Still don't believe?" Alucard asked as he walked up closer to me, he stood over me, I sat in his shadow looking up at him scared to death of what he might do to prove me wrong. "Lets have some fun then." He threw me a silver gun. "Shoot me."

"What?!" I asked shocked, I wanted to shoot him but I would get into deep trouble...oh and he would be dead...sadly.

"Go ahead." Sir Integra said giving a me a small smile with a wave of her hand, I looked at her uncertain. I took a big breath...this could be fun...he has been a total ass and he hurt my kitten, Lily.

"Alright." I said getting up with a smile, I pointed the gun at him, he grinned, I fired, the bullet hit him in the chest but he didn't go down, instead he looked severely pissed. Before anymore could happen or be said he was gone, I looked in amazement and fear, someone grabbed my arm and brought my arm up behind my back, I dropped the gun and grunted in pain.

"You are weak, Police Girl." Alucard hissed.

"Let go!" I managed to get out, I winced at the pain, it felt like he was going to break my arm, I heard a cracking sound, I let out a small grunt, Alucard smirked, liking the sound of my cries of pain.

"Alucard! Enough!" Sir Integra ordered while standing up, he held me for a few more seconds and then let go, I fell to the ground. After a minute or two of holding my arm, I stood up, glaring at the so called vampire. I wanted to get revenge on Alucard, and I will have my revenge, Alucard chuckled.

"Pathetic Human!" Alucard growled with a grin and then vanished from the room, I looked around scared that he might injure me when I'm not looking. It's going to be a lot harder to get my revenge on him then I thought. Damn it! I looked over at Sir Integra.

"That will be all Miss. Victoria. Training will start tonight." Sir Integra said. "Nine o'clock sharp."

"Yes, Sir." I muttered, saluting her.

"Dismissed, Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said, I left the room, I had two hours until training, I could fall asleep for an hour then start to get ready...or plan my revenge. I cradled my arm, it still hurt like hell, thank god it wasn't broken, probably sprang though, I grunted annoyed. Damn vampire!

**What? No gratitude for saving your pathetic life? **Alucard asked in my head, at first I jumped, not sure what was happening, then I realized that it was probably one of his abilities.

"My life is not pathetic!" I shouted.

**All you can think about is revenge that you will never get. **Alucard said rubbing it in my face. **You are no match for me.**

"Go to hell." I shouted in anger, I was then slapped across the face hard , I fell to the floor with a busted lip, I grabbed my cheek where it stung and I looked up to see Alucard baring his fangs at me.

"A little more respect, human!" Alucard growled, I could sense his anger, his darkness, I shook in fear but was too angry not to say anything.

"I am grateful that you saved my life but it does not mean that you can do whatever you want with me." I said while standing up facing him. I saw his eyes glow a darker crimson behind his orange lensed glasses, he took them off so he could study me, giving me death glare, one full of hatred and disgust. A low growl came from him, I shivered and backed away a few inches, but he just he came up closer, caging me to the wall.

"Damn human! Who do you think you are talking to?!" Alucard asked. He grabbed me by the throat pulling me closer to him, our bodies pressed together, our noses an inch away from touching, I could feel his warm breath wafting over my neck. He stared at me with hells fire in his eyes. "Do you know how easy it would be to kill you? To put very little pressure right here." He said squeezing my neck a little, I choked a bit, I could feel that cracking slowly, I knew then that if he added more pressure I wouldn't be moving. "And have it snap in two!" I grunted in pain.

"Get off of me!" I managed to get out, I was losing some air, not being able to breath or anything but I didn't look away from his eyes, my eyes still filled with anger. Alucard studied me for a few more seconds and then dropped me. I breathed in the precious air deeply, I rubbed my throat and coughed a few times, I then looked up at him, he watched my actions, his emotion uncaring.

"Learn your place, _Police Girl_." Alucard hissed, he glared at me then dematerialized.

* * *

I appeared in my chambers, I was beyond pissed, who does she think she is?! Why did I ever save her...or better yet why didn't I eat her. Everybody else in Cheddar was dead, another body added to the list wouldn't make a difference. Nobody would have noticed if she was missing, I kicked my small table in anger with a growl. I could smell her blood...it was actually driving me wild, my lips were dry, I licked them, my fangs elongated. I inhaled again, she was so...pure, so...dark, I grinned, lovely scent, she would make a fine vampire...what the fuck...am I saying?! I bared my fangs, she will never be a vampire.

* * *

I walked through the manor towards the training room, I was now wearing a yellow uniform, I was required to wear it while I was working and was able to wear whatever I want when I'm off duty. I thought that the skirt was too short, I constantly tugged on it, I walked into the training room nervously. The Wild Geese were already all present, they watched me as I walk towards them. Some had lustful eyes, looking me over head to toe...but I could mostly see them looking at my oversized breasts, which my new uniform was snugged over. I didn't look at them, I stared at the ground, I didn't want to confront them, I wanted to stand in a dark corner and not be noticed or ignored or something, I finally feel like my old self and started to feel shy around the guys.

"Miss. Victoria!" Captain Bernadotte said walking closer to me, I quickly stopped, looking up at him curiously, he had a big smile on his face.

"Captain Bernadotte?" I asked curious and standing straight and tall like a soldier.

"Relax, Seras...Mind if I call you Seras?" Captian Bernadotte asked.

"Don't mind at all, Sir." I said truly meaning it, Pip has so far been nice to me. "I'm sorry for head budding you earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Captain Bernadotte said while rubbing his nose, I saw that it was bruise a bit. "Now I know that you already know how to use a weapon. I guess we really have to work on is aiming, fighting skills, etc."

"Yes, Sir." I said eagerly, the guys laughed at me for being so respectful through our small conversation, I guess they weren't so respectful...was Pip lose? Not like Captain Bartly who required respect and no tomfoolery?

"Lets start over here, Seras." Captain Bernadotte said pointing over at a matted area. Pip took off his trench coat, putting his cigarette and scarf down on top of it, he stood in the middle of the mat, fists raised, I walked over shyly. "Are you ready, Mignonette?"

"Yes...sir." I said with a gulp, I got into my position, raising my fists. He threw a punch but I quickly blocked it, then I kicked his feet out from under him in all the same move. Pip fell, he looked up at me surprised and then with a smile. I held out a hand, he took it staring at me for a few seconds then pulling me down, I fell on top of him, I blushed staring at him, Pip quickly flipped us over so he was on top, I quickly punched him in the stomach, he groaned and then fell to his side grabbing his stomach. I got back up with raised fists ready to fight him again.

Bernadotte, went to go kick my feet out from under me but in one quick move, I was able to wrap my leg around his and flip him onto his back. I went to go throw a punch but he caught my fist with a charming smile, he twisted my arm, I fell once again but landed next to him. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, he gave a grunt from the pain, I punched him in the face, getting into the fight too much.

"Okay, okay! You are good." Captain Bernadotte said raising a hand for me to stop, he cupped his cheek where I punched him, his jaw popped when he opened his mouth. He isn't much of a fighter, that was such a short fight and I barely even touched him, but still he was getting to me with that charming smile and his accent. Oh, stop Seras! You barely even know the guy! I held my hand out to him, he looked at it and gave me one of his smiles, I helped him to his feet.

"Sorry if I hurt you...Pip." I said smiling up at him. Stop Seras!

"That's alright, you maybe a tough one but you can't hurt me too bad." Captain Bernadotte said smirking.

"Oh so the 'okay okay' and raising your hands so I won't hurt you any further was nothing?" I teased grinning, Pip just laughed at himself, rubbing the back of his neck while his men laughed at him. "What's next?"

"Aiming." Pip said putting his trench coat back on along with his scarf and putting his cigarette in his mouth. "You aim here." He said putting the tip of his finger on the middle of my forehead. "And here." He said putting the tip of his finger on my chest, I blushed, slightly embarrassed and angry.

"Yes, I know, Sir." I said.

"Gordon!" Pip called smiling at me.

"Yes, Sir?" Said a soldier coming out of the crowd and stood before his Captain.

"Let Victoria borrow your gun for now." Pip ordered.

"Yes, sir." Gordon said, he walked over to me and handed me his gun. "Here you go, Miss." Before anybody could say anything else I fired the weapon into a paper human, twice in the head (with one hole in the head) three times in the heart and then to tease them I shot five times in the groin area. I heard some of the 'oh' and others winced while covering their groins.

"Okay now you're just being a show off." Pip said examining my work and then looking down at me. "You'll fit in with the Wild Geese perfectly."

"Thanks." I said slightly bowing my head and then handing Gordon his gun. "What else is there?"

"Let me think...nothing. That's all you need to know during our missions, where to fire and you have fighting skills." Pip said.

"Thanks again." I said.

"Hmmm. Soldiers." Pip said turning to his men, I quickly stood with them, standing straight and tall.

"Yes, Sir?!" We said together.

"You are dismissed for tonight." Captain Bernadotte said.

"Yes, Sir!" We said, now it is time to get a good sleep, when I opened the door to my room I froze, not being able to believe the sight.

* * *

I stood in the corridor as the girl made her way to the training room, I glared at her, she was the first girl, the first spy ever to escape me. I was suppose to deal with the ones that was against Hellsing, I growled annoyed. My fangs elongated, I looked to my side to see the door to her room, inside I could hear purring from her feline. That damn cat, I looked back towards the training room with a grin, I'll teach her to mess with me, I'll show her some respect. I phased through the door, she had left her light on but I didn't care, I just stared at the black/white feline who was curled up on the bed.

I walked over to it and sat down on the foot of the bed, Lily jumped when feeling the motion she then looked up at me. Her ears rested against the back of her head as her fur raised and she hissed at me. I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, she squirmed a bit, her paws and tail hanging as she glared up at me. I scratched behind her ear, at first she wasn't going to fall for it but then slowly started to lean into my touch and started purring.

Lily's eyes slid shut as she purred away, her head going up and down, leading my hand. I never had any interests in cats, they were annoying filthy creatures that always got in the way. Lily's eyes opened, revealing her dark green eyes, she stared up at me happily, a small mew coming from her and then her sand paper tongue slid out and licked the tip of my nose. Another small followed after, I grinned at the small black kitten.

* * *

I opened the door and stared inside wide eyed...this...no...it can't be.

"L-L-Lily!" I stuttered as I looked at my small black kitten that hung from the monster's mouth, she hung from his jaws lifeless, blood leaking down her shiny black fur and landing on the floor creating a small puddle of blood. Tears poured down my face, I then looked up to see Alucard staring straight at me with his burning crimson eyes, the look of pleasure flashing in his eyes, I shuttered. I felt sick to my stomach, I slowly covered my mouth, I didn't even realize that I backed up against the wall and was now sitting upon the floor.

Lily's small broken form fell to the floor, she didn't move, no cute mews coming from her, her ears didn't twitch when hearing me cry, she didn't hiss at the monster...there was no sign of life. The one thing that I loved, the one thing that brought happiness and joy to my life...and it was gone...Lily was gone. Alucard stepped over the kitten and walked up closer to me, her blood stained his lips, a small river flowing from the corner of his mouth to his chin. His fangs were elongated, he looked down at me, craziness present in his eyes, a sick grin upon his lips, a dark chuckle filled my silent room.

"You better watch yourself, Seras Victoria, or you could end up just like that feline of yours." Alucard purred to me, I let out a few sobs. Alucard kneeled down so were about eye level, I tried to back up closer to the wall, I knew that he was mocking me, just playing with me, he liked to see me squirm. I watched as he inhaled slowly, the sick grin widening, I saw every sharp tooth in his mouth, I felt like I was going to throw up. "Your cat's blood was satisfying but..." he stroked my cheek. "I prefer yours." I flinched, scared of what he might do.

How could I ever think that this man was my savior? How could I ever think that this man saved me from the monster when really he was the monster? I heard him growl, his gripped my chin and pulled my head to the side roughly, his fangs were bared as he looked down at me in anger, his hair practically alive and flowing around him, his shadows dancing a fiery dance behind him.

* * *

I slowly inhaled her scent, she was so afraid, petrified, her blood smelled amazing, it made me want to feast but...I wasn't hungry, my grin widened. "Your cat's blood was satisfying but..." I stroked her cheek, she was deathly pale, small beads of sweat was laid out across her forehead, her big blue eyes sparkling with fear. "I prefer yours."

She flinched, turning her head away from me so she no longer had to look at me. I growled at her, I gripped her chin and pulled her head back so she was looking at me again. I bared my fangs at her in anger.

"Don't you look away from me." I growled at her, she shook more, she couldn't speak, to frightened, my thumb brushed over her lips, there was a small cut there, dried blood, I remembered when I slapped her and she had a busted lip.

I grew hungry again, a low growl coming from me, my serpent like tongue slipped out unintentionally and I licked over the dried blood on her lip. Seras squirmed and squealed afraid, my other hand shot out and gripped her wrist painfully tight, warning her not to move. The dried blood gave me a small taste but it wasn't enough, I growled annoyed and crushed my lips to hers, my fang lightly nipped at wound, small beads of blood welled up. My tongue once again came out and licked up the blood, I deepened the kiss, adding more pressure so more blood would well up.

I wrapped an arm around her petite waist, the other gripped the back of her neck. Seras' blood was different, better then my other fledging's blood, or any of my lovers blood. Hers was darker, purer, hatred and some anger flowing through her, it gave it a spice. I purred happily, I wanted more, I opened my eyes and saw that Seras was crying, she was squirming my grasps and grunting, I didn't even realize this. I pulled away, regaining my thirst, for once I'm glad that I didn't lose control of my demon then Integra would have gave me hell and I was just not in the mood of her wrath tonight.

Seras squirmed out of my embrace and backed up against the wall, her hand over her mouth, she curled up as tears poured down her face. I scoffed, pathetic, she acts as if I just raped her, all I did was taste her blood. I stood up, looking down at the weakling, she stared up at me scared.

I materialized to my chambers, I sat upon my throne, I poured myself a glass of blood wine, I swished it around in the glass lazily. I took a small sip from the glass, but it disgusted me, it was cold and...I just wasn't in the mood for it tonight. Seras' blood has gone to my mind, that's all I craved and usually I don't get hooked on humans blood...or vampires. My fingers brushed over my lips, remembering when I tasted her blood...but then I wondered...what it would have felt like if she kissed me back. What if her tongue played with mine? What if she moaned during that kiss? What if she didn't fear me...and wanted me? I shook my head from the thoughts, I quickly took a gulp from my blood wine, why am I thinking about her in such away?

I loosened my cravat, it felt too tight. I started to get hot, I gulped the rest of the blood wine, my pants felt too tight, I rubbed my groin over my pants in irritation. Why the hell am I getting turned on?! I phased out of my clothing, feeling to hot to have them on, my hand rubbed against my groin again, I growled annoyed. I leaned back on my throne and closed my eyes, I've never...actually really had to do this before since I've had so many lovers and I could take them any time I wanted.

My hand went to my hard throbbing cock, I gripped it and started pumping myself, I bit my bottom lip, all I could think about was 'what if it was Seras who was pumping me right now?'. I kept seeing her, how frightened she was as she backed up closer to the wall, her beautiful pale face, round and perfect, her blue orbs shining with fear, I moaned. I remembered how I held her in my arms as I kissed her, the thought of tasting her blood wasn't present in my mind. Seras' soft golden hair, I wanted to tangle my fingers in the strands.

My fang went right through my lip, I pumped myself harder and faster, I wanted her...needed her. I growled out loud as I finally came, my seeds spilling out into my hand, I growled again and leaned back more in my chair. I breathed heavily and glared at the floor. What the hell just happened? Did I really just did that...over a human? A weak human girl...that I hated...made me orgasm? Did I say that I wanted her, needed her? I rolled my eyes, what the fuck! She is nothing to me! I growled and sulked on my throne.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**Lol, I guess I made one of you cried over the death of Lily. (Yeah, I love cats too but Lily isn't in the others so she had to go) **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I held Lily in my hands, her blood leaked out onto my hands but I didn't care as I held her. I tried to support her head because it hung off the side of my hand, I cried harder. My soft, small friend is gone. My little baby, my little kitten gone, dead. The last thing I truly loved and enjoyed, the only thing that could make me laugh and smile, the one thing that loved me. I set her small form back on the ground, her blood staining my hands and my uniform, I sniffed and wiped my tears away. I was so angry, I hated that monster, I hated Alucard. That bastard! He took Lily away from me! He killed my silly, little Lily!

I rose slowly, breathing heavily, glaring down at the small furry form. The older blonde woman, Sir Integra, came into mind. She had some sort of power over this...creature, I don't know why or how but she does, perhaps she can help me put him in his place. I wiped my tears away once more and walked out of the room.

* * *

Too many damn problems. The Twelve is up my ass about the two vampires that attacked us, replacing my soldiers was a pain, and now Alucard is irritating the hell out of me. What is with him and that girl? He saves her, they're fine and then they're fighting. I can see the hatred in both their eyes but yet...she distracted Alucard, there was something else present in his eyes that wasn't hatred. What is that look he gives her? I shook my head and pushed the thought to the side. I need to get this paperwork done, in the morning I have to meet with Maxwell. I wonder what he wants. I rolled my eyes, irritated by the Iscariot and their damn Judas Priest, Father Alexander Anderson. The door to my office opened, I glanced up quickly to see the small Police Girl, I looked back at my papers, but then I realized that something was wrong. I looked back up at her to see her hands covered with blood and her new uniform had a blood smear. Her lips were red and swollen but had blood drops sliding down to her chin. Seras looked as if she had been crying but right now she just looked angry.

"Seras...what happened?" I asked worried about the girl.

"Your monster..." Seras growled through gritted teeth.

"Alucard?" I asked surprised even though anything coming from Alucard wasn't that big of a surprise.

"...h-he killed Lily." Seras said, sobs coming from her. Whose Lily? "He...he killed her." Seras said with fresh tears trailing down her face. I instantly then thought about her kitten.

"The cat?" I asked. I had never liked cats but seeing the poor girl in this state actually made me feel sad for the small feline and Seras. Seras nodded her head, I then grew angry.

**Alucard! **I called out to him in our mind link. I heard Alucard sighed annoyed.

**You called, Master? **Alucard purred in my mind as he appeared in front of me. Alucard had his arms folded, his orange lensed glasses hiding his eyes, and his long brim hat covering his black locks. His expression was one of disappointment and irritation, a frown upon his lips as he looked at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, glaring up at my pet vampire. A smirk found its way to his lips.

"What do you mean? I have been in my chambers." Alucard lied.

"You killed her!" Seras growled, her fists clenched as she glared up at him. Alucard took a small glance at her, snickered and turned back to me.

"The human seems to be delusional..." Alucard stated.

"Alucard, I've had enough of your games." I growled as I stood, his smirk fell, the frown replacing it. "Tell me the truth." I ordered, his gloves glowing from the order.

"I was simply taking care of a pest..." Alucard purred innocently, he walked over to Seras. Standing behind her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning in on her and whispering in her ears but loud enough so I could hear him. "...that's what I'm here for. Taking care of the pest for Hellsing. All and any threats towards Hellsing." Seras shuttered and pulled out of his grip, Alucard chuckled.

"Alucard..." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. He gives me the worst of headaches. Sometimes I just wanted...I calmed down. "Leave Officer Victoria alone...I'm sorry, Seras for what happened but there's nothing I can do." I said looking over at the girl sadly. She seemed pissed, she stared at the ground, glaring at it. Alucard still stood behind her, his expression was blank as he stared down at her. "Its been a long night, Seras. Go get some rest." It was an order, not a request. I didn't know what else to say to her, there's honestly nothing I can do. Alucard was Alucard, slapping him on the hand and telling him no won't stop him or teach him a lesson. The cat was dead, Seras may be pissed but she'll just have to get over it.

"Yes, Sir." Seras growled, bowing her head slightly. She then left without another word. Alucard watched her every movement until the door closed behind her. I scoffed and watched him as he stared at the door from where she exit.

"Enough of this game you play with her." I growled, Alucard brought his attention back to me. "Leave her alone, Alucard." Alucard smirked once more.

"I rather like playing with Police Girl though." Alucard purred. I folded my arms and watched him as he made his way to the window. I closed my eyes to relax with, I listened carefully, hearing his clothes brush as he moved, his light footsteps but yet a small thudding noise for each step.

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked. "Just what are you planning?"

"Interest?" Alucard repeated with a purr, he snickered. "I'll admit that the Police Girl holds some sort of...potential."

"Potential?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking behind me to stare at him. Alucard looked out the window, observing he moon and the stars that surrounded it.

"Yes..." Alucard said smoothly and that was it.

"Alucard..." I said, slightly scared for Seras.

"But she's too human for my liking." Alucard reassured me. I still looked at him worried. Is he telling me the truth? Is she _too_ _human _for him? Or is he just saying this so I don't worry about it? I don't understand my vampire, at one moment he hates her, then next he's saying she has potential, whatever that means.

"Alucard, Seras isn't here for your amusement." I told him sternly. Alucard didn't answer, he just stared out at the scenery as I spoke. What does he want from her? Why has he taken such an interest in this one human? I knew for sure he wanted her blood, that's all he's been complaining to me about was how he didn't get to kill her. How she was a spy and that I wouldn't have allowed any of the other spies get away like she did. I sighed, perhaps I just need to go over my father's notes about Alucard and vampires. Maybe somewhere within the notes there will be an answer for Alucard's behavior towards this girl.

"If you wish to know, Master, I will gladly tell you." Alucard said smirking at me.

"Go on." I said as I leaned against my desk, Alucard turned back to the window.

"It's simple, the girl irritates me but I respect her." Alucard said, I chuckled.

"Respect her?" I asked. The only humans Alucard has ever respected was Walter and myself, I found it hard to believe that he respected Seras, especially because he barely knew her.

"Police Girl is strong...she has this darkness and power to her, I can smell it in her blood." Alucard said with a purr as he thought of her blood. "She is also brave, having to deal with sadistic men and priest with the intention to rape and kill her." I listened to every word as he described the Police Girl to me.

"If you find her so interesting, why are you torturing the poor girl?" I asked.

"I let my senses down, I didn't realize she had such potential until an hour ago." Alucard spoke. I thought about Seras and her state, how she was covered with blood and her lip was bleeding and swollen. What did Alucard do? Did...he taste some of her blood? Alucard then continued to speak. "Seras is unique, she would make a fine vampire." Alucard's smirk widened only showing off his sharp teeth. My eyes became wide.

"V-vampire?" I asked. "You're not planning to turn her...are you?" He gave me no answer. "Alucard, I will not allow this!" Still no answer. "Leave her alone Alucard!" I ordered. Alucard gave me a sideway glance, a sign that he heard me but was ignoring me. This only caused for my anger to rise and a low irritated growl coming from me. "Get out!" Alucard chuckled and dematerialized.

* * *

I materialized to Seras' room. Seras was sitting on her bed, looking at her blanket wide eyed, she was deep in thought. On the floor was Lily's dead body but a cloth over the small body so Seras didn't have to look at her. This small human girl held so much potential, I can just see her now, a strong, predatory vampiress. Hungry for blood and to bring death, I smirked at the thought. If only her anger wasn't all directed towards me then I can easily control her, be able to make her into that strong vampiress. If she trusted me and looked up to me then it would be easier. But that anger of hers will make it all too difficult. Seras looked down at her blood stained hands, a shutter mixed with a sob coming from her. Just how much did that kitten mean to her?...perhaps...I did went too far. For once in my undead life, I actually felt guilty.

I slowly made my way to Seras, she jumped when hearing my footsteps and looked up at me. Before she could yell, protest, or even glare at me, I put my hand to her head and she fell over unconscious. I picked her up with a smirk. Seras' head rolled and hit my chest lightly, her mouth slightly open as she took small amounts of air. I saw her neck, it was bare for me. I could see one of her veins, out and noticeable, almost begging me to sink my fangs into the artery and drink up her blood. Seras was not ready yet though. Turning her will have to wait until she could at least trust me. I set Seras down on the bed, she shifted with a small moan. Her clothes were slightly bloody, I used my powers to change her out of them and fresh pajamas appeared on her. I stroked my soon to be fledging's cheek. I will have Seras Victoria.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**Thanks Vampirelover234 but I already have it all planned how he's going to lessen Seras' anger towards him and how he's going to make it up to her. I already told Niom Lamboise that I was going to fix up the second and third story for this one, so I'll add the cute hellhound puppy then, okay? ^_^**

**You know what Alucard is, he's Simba. He just wants to be King and all...but then he does become a powerful king...like Simba. Yes, that's right, I compared the great No Life King to a cute little cub. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, Seras!" I heard a voice, I shifted with a groan. I was so tired. "Mignonette!" The person tried again, this time shaking my shoulder a little. "Zut, rien ne peut réveiller cette fille." (Damn, nothing can wake this girl.) Someone spoke in French. "Police Girl!" I jumped half a foot and looked up at Pip. He gave me a smile. "Finally you're up."

"P-Pip?" I asked stupidly as I rubbed my eyes with a yawn. "What are you doing?"

"I was worried about you, I haven't seen you all day." Pip said, I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What time is it?!" I asked.

"Noon." Pip said, I jumped out of bed.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I slept for so long!" I shouted, Pip laughed at me. When did I fall asleep last night? I tried to think of when I went to bed, but I couldn't think. I looked down at my night white gown, I don't even remember changing. In fact, this wasn't even mine, where did it come from?

"Are you okay...Seras?" Pip asked, looking at me concerned.

"Uh...fine." I lied, my eyes wandered to the floor where Lily's body was suppose to be, but there was nothing there, not even a blood stain. Where's her body? What happened last night?

"Seras?...Seras?..." Pip called out to me, I shook my head and looked up at him. I then realized that he has been calling me this whole time.

"Sorry, Pip." I muttered sad when I remembered my dead kitten. Pip ruffled my hair.

"Still must be tired." Pip teased, I gave him a small smile.

"That might be it..." I said. "...I'll be out in a second, I'm going to get change." I pushed him towards the doors.

"You sure you don't need help out of your pajamas?" Pip asked with a smirk. "Because, I'm really good with that." I chuckled.

"Goodbye, Pip." I said pushing him out the door. I heard Pip laugh as I closed the door behind him.

...

I smoothed out my yellow uniform, as I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed that it was completely free of blood. I looked and looked but couldn't find anything, barely even a wrinkle. Did Walter attend to my uniform? But how did he know about Lily?...maybe Sir Integra told him so he...took...care of Lily's body and cleaned my uniform. But I wouldn't have just went to bed and left her body there, so...maybe I fell unconscious, fainted? But after talking with Sir Integra is all a blank, I can't remember what happened once I got back to my room. I closed my eyes and leaned against the cool wall, trying to remember anything. The only thing that triggered my memory a little was remembering a feeling of something warm on my cheek. I put a hand to my cheek. What was that feeling? I remembered Alucard stroking my cheek after...killing Lily. Maybe that's what I'm remembering, I shivered, not liking to remember him stroking my cheek and kissing me, tasting my blood. I shivered again with a whimper. Why can't he just leave me alone? Why does he crave for my blood? Why did he want my blood?

I tried to calm down, I took deep breaths and rubbed my forehead. When I felt more relaxed, I opened my eyes and stood up straighter. Perhaps if I give him less attention he will leave me alone, get bored and decide to go bother somebody else. Later, I'll talk with Walter and see where he placed Lily's body and then give her a proper burial. I took one more deep breath and walked out of my room. I noticed that it was rather quiet as I walked down the corridor. Was it usually this quiet or did everybody die? I tried to pull off a smile at my small joke but I couldn't do it. I was too upset. I sighed and kept walking, perhaps Sir Integra has my first mission ready. This lightened my mood a little, the mission will keep me busy, get my mind off things. I half hurriedly walked to Sir Integra's room. I wonder what's my first mission? Will I kill my first vampire? The thought was creepy to me but at the same time I couldn't help but be excited. Sir Integra's office door was open, I didn't think anything to this as I made my way to it.

"Sir?" I called out to her, but as I poked my head inside I saw that the office was completely emptied. I looked inside curiously. Where is she? Perhaps she's still asleep. Then I guess I should go find Walter, maybe he can keep me company until Sir Integra awakens. Or maybe I can help him with some of the housework. I gave a small smile to this as I made my way towards the stairs to go look for the elder butler. I walked down the stairs, less in a hurry. It didn't take long at all to get to the first floor, but it didn't make me feel any better as I made my way there because there was still no sign of life. I haven't heard a single noise, I haven't seen a single person, where is everybody? I walked to the kitchen and pushed open the dark brown wooden door, I stepped into the bright kitchen. My smile fell as I saw that the kitchen was empty. What the hell? Why can't I find anybody? Is there something happening today that everybody knows about that I don't know about?I growled low and turned back towards the kitchen door, I walked out into the foyer and stood there with my hands on my hips. Glaring around at my surroundings, waiting for anybody to show up.

"Hello?!" I called out to anybody. I waited a few seconds, it didn't take long until I heard footsteps above me on the balcony. I looked up to see Pip leaning over the balcony, looking at my curiously.

"Seras?" Pip asked.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, throwing out my arms.

"Sir Integra said something about meeting Enrico at the Museum." Pip said trying to recall what she said to him exactly. "I think Walter and Mr. Alucard went with her."

"Well, where's everybody else?" I asked.

"Sir Integra gave the others the day off since she's going to be gone for awhile." Pip explained.

"A-are there any missions tonight?" I asked, Pip shook his head, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't think so, she didn't say anything." Pip said, after a small moment of silence, he spoke. "You're welcome to join me and the boys." Pip smirked at me, I chuckled at the perverted Frenchman.

"No, thanks." I said waving my hands. Pip laughed, his smile never falling.

"Alright, suit yourself." Pip said with a shrug of his shoulders and then he walked away. I sighed and looked about at the empty, foyer. Now what?!

* * *

I was in another part of the museum as my Master, Sir Integra, spoke to Enrico Maxwell, one from the Iscariot. The painting I was looking up at was unusual but I liked it. The painting was of a young ravenette girl, she was quite pale, paler then me. The back ground was black with some shade of light and dark gray, a dead tree stood behind her, its windy, dead breaches framing her head. A single, dark blood tear slid down the side of her face but yet she didn't look sad nor injured. The girl was almost in a blissful state, like she was peaceful, but she did not hold a smile. a white gown hung from her inappropriately, her chest almost visible. If you looked closer you could see that the tree branches that hung around her was also attached to her, piercing the skin on her chest, also dark blood drops trailing down her chest. My attention was pulled away from this painting when I heard someone speaking to my Master disrespectfully.

"Would you shut up!" Enrico shouted at my Master and I heard the sound of glass breaking.

"How dare you." Sir Integra spoke.

"You really expect us to just let you do as you please? Two men? If we had slaughtered two million of your protestant scum I would have not shed a tear. I'm here under direct orders from his holiness, otherwise I would have not bothered with you filthy creatures! So just shut up and pay attention, you miserable English sow." Enrico finished, he really expects to live after saying such to my Master? I phased through the wall to where my Master and the head of the Iscariot was.

"A sow?" I repeated. "Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of God. Such fearsome insults. Two thousand years of your unnamed prattle, truly something's never seem to change."

"The great vampire, Alucard." Enrico said with a smirk. "The Hellsing's family pet creature. I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before. It's a great pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Enrico said with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," I said with a smirk also. "and now I must say goodbye. You call my Master a sow and expect me to let you live?" I asked as I pulled my gun, the Casull out of the inside of my breast pocket. "I'm afraid that I just might have to put a bullet in you. You foolish little man." I aimed my gun at him.

"Oh, how absolutely clarifying." Enrico said as his knuckles cracked when flexing his hand. "How can a man be expected to deal with people who put a gun in his face? I think that you would agree that turn about is fair play. So why don't we make this fight interesting?" Enrico snapped his fingers, it echoed through the corridor of the museum. "ANDERSON!" At the very end of the corridor appeared Father Alexander Anderson, standing tall and proud. He pulled out a silver bayonet and sliced it into the ground. Anderson started to quote from a passage as he walked down the corridor towards us. As he made his way closer and closer, Enrico started to panic, afraid that the fight might get out of hand. "No, Anderson."

"This can be over with one swing of my sword." Anderson said as he looked at me with joy present in his eyes, I laughed as I started walking up to him. "Iscariot does not shutter when the enemy presents itself." I pulled off my glasses, and with pure joy I pulled out my Jackal, my brim hat falling behind me from my movement. Anderson pulled out more silver bayonets and sliced them together, sparks coming off the sides. I aimed my guns at him, still laughing crazily.

"Neither of us can ever back down in front of an enemy." I purred. "Come on then, Judas Priest!" Anderson just laughed hearing my words.

"You won't be so lucky this time, vampire." Anderson stated.

"Stop!" Enrico yelled at Anderson. "I'm ordering you to stop!"

"Hi!" Seras shouted cheerfully as she appeared out of nowhere with Japanese tourists, I grinned at her. "Right this way everybody!" She was wearing something similar to her Hellsing uniform but this one was a light blue, a navy blue tie just lying on top of her big breasts. Her skirt might have been an inch or two smaller then her Hellsing Uniform's skirt. Seras held a small yellow/black/red flag in her hand, swirling it around as she lead the large group, breaking up Anderson and me. The elderly Japanese tourists were chattering and were quite noisy. "Everyone with the Japanese tour right this way please! Sā, kochira e dōzo!" (Right this way!) Apparently Police Girl knew a bit of Japanese, how interesting. "Right this way." Seras said irritated by the elderly people. "We're walking." They were walking very slowly. "Sā, kochira e dōzo!" (Right this way!) Seras sing song. She then started to blow a whistle, I chuckled at Seras and lowered my weapons.

"This isn't the time or place for a fight." I stated to Anderson, he also lowered his weapons.

"Yes, you may have a point." Anderson said.

"I'm going back to sleep." I said as I turned away from my enemy and walked down the corridor. "Getting up in the middle of the day is exhausting."

* * *

"Well, are you done, Pig?" Sir Integra said with a glare.

"Oh yes, I am quite done." Enrico said embarrassed. "Now that the violence is out of the way, perhaps you would care to join me in the café gallery."

"Hmn. Well after you then." Sir Integra said with a smirk. The two leaders then walked down a separate corridor towards the café. Both assistants of the leaders turned around with a sigh of relief. I chuckled nervously as I waved at Walter.

"Well done." Walter congratulated me, giving me a thumbs up.

"Thank you." I smiled happily as I also gave him a thumbs up. I turned back to the large Japanese group of tourists, I led them out of the museum. The sun was covered with white fluffy clouds but other then that it was a lovely day, the sky was a light blue, the weather was nice. The Japanese Tourists started piling into a bus, I sighed and wrapped up the stupid, ridiculous flag that I was carrying around a few seconds. A dark chuckle stopped me in my tracks, my eyes wide and my heart seemed to have stopped. I slowly looked to my side to see Alucard leaning against the building, his arms folded, his brim hat tilted over his face as he chuckled.

"Good evening, Seras." Alucard purred, after a few seconds he stood up straight and walked over towards me. "What no hello?" He asked with a smirk, I just looked up at him, not sure what to say, especially after what happened last night. "It seems I have left you speechless, Police Girl."

"Never smile at a crocodile." I whispered, remembering a childhood song. Alucard only found this amusing and laughed aloud.

"What are you doing here?" Alucard asked after he finally stopped that creepy laughing.

"Pip told me about the meeting Sir Integra had with Enrico." I said not sure if I should tell him...or rather if I wanted to tell him. "After seeing that you and that priest might fight...I thought that I should do something..."

"Sir Integra is pleased with your actions." Alucard reassured me. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? What is he planning? I looked at him curiously, not believing how nice he was being. But then soon stopped when he stared down at me with those crazy crimson eyes of his, I looked away. After a minute or two in complete silence I cleared my throat and walked around him.

* * *

I watched after Seras as she walked passed me.

"Hmn." I said, my smirk falling. "I will have you rather you want me to or not." I growled, but she kept walking, not hearing my words. I will teach her just who she's directing her anger towards, I will show her that I'm the one she can trust. As a newborn, Seras will have to depend on me, look up at me, a help to guide her. The best way I can think of teaching her just who she was messing with, just who was boss, was to scare the girl. It would be easier to gain her trust if she was afraid of me then angry with me. If Seras feared me she would be afraid to anger me which would either make her attitude towards me nice or completely silent but obedient. Would this work? I killed her cat and yet her anger just grew...I just grinned, I'll just have to see my results at the end. Walter came out to stand next to me.

"I thought you were returning to your coffin." Walter said with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"I prefer some blood before returning to my coffin." I said.

"Well, once Sir Integra is done with her meeting with Maxwell..." Walter said like it was poison on his tongue. "we'll head back to the manor and then I'll get your blood packs." Walter said. "Do you prefer hot or cold today?" I brushed the question off.

"I prefer it if Seras delivered my blood packs." I said with a smirk, Walter looked up at me surprised.

"Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked. "Why?" My smirked widened, being his only answer, I walked passed him. "You're...not going to harm her...are you?"

"You wound me, Walter." I sarcastically said. "You think that I would hurt a young girl, like Seras?"

"I know that you two don't get along. It just surprises me that you want her to deliver your blood." Walter said as he followed after me. I wandered if Sir Integra mentioned Lily the kitten in front of Walter. He seems completely unaware of it. I remembered last night after I put Seras to bed, I took Lily's body away and fixed up her uniform using my powers to get the damn blood stains out. I could feel how shocked and confused Seras was when she awoken today, she was still rather confused and angry but kept silent.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Boring chapter (except for the part with Seras in the museum (When she's guiding the elderly people), I couldn't stop laughing). I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I was back at the manor and back in my yellow uniform. Sir Integra and the others shouldn't be back for a while now, I give them maybe fifteen to thirty minutes. I laid on my bed, a bit exhausted. The damn elders were a pain. Not only did I have to rush to find a uniform (which thankfully was stuffed in the Employee lounge) and then I had to lead the elders into the museum which took forever. They had to make sure that they had everything, some were taking meds or asking others if they saw them take their meds, they kept asking me over and over again if they had to paid to get in. I kept telling them that it was free for seniors on Thursdays (Which is today) but they don't listen! Two minutes with the elderly Japanese folks gave me such a big headache. And then there was leading them straight to where Sir Integra and Enrico was which was even more difficult because they not only moved slowly but they kept chattering and others kept wandering off away from the group.

"...inform him later tonight, Walter." Sir Integra sighed, I heard her down the corridor. I cracked open my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. I was so off by timing; that was a short meeting. I rolled out of bed and walked over towards the door, trying to listen. I wonder what happened? Why did she have to meet with this Enrico guy?

"Yes, Sir." Walter said and then I heard his footsteps, the thudding of his footsteps becoming quieter and quieter until I could no longer hear them. After a few seconds, I heard the door to Sir Integra's office close. I stepped out of my room and looked about. What's wrong with Sir Integra? What happened? I walked over towards Sir Integra's office door, I raised my hand to knock but then I heard someone speak. "Seras, if you're not busy, could you help me?" I leaned over the balcony and saw Walter standing in the foyer smiling up at me.

"Oh! Sure, Walter." I said and walked down the steps towards the elder butler. As I made my way down the stairs, I watched Walter, noticing that he was holding something in his hands. I slowly made my way over towards Walter, curious of what he wanted me to do for him. "What...can I do for you?" I asked with a smile.

"Could you please take these down for Alucard?" Walter asked as he handed me three ice cold blood packs, I shivered. "I have to get Sir Integra her tea and go through some old files and it's going to take awhile."

"B-but..." I muttered, not wanting to go down to where Alucard lived...or unlived.

"Is there something wrong, Miss. Victoria?" Walter asked, his smile falling. I quickly shook my head, not liking to upset the elder butler.

"No, no. I'll do it." I blurted out without thinking. His smile reappeared.

"Thank you." Walter said with a slight bow of his head and then he wandered off. I looked at the blood packs and then over at the basement entrance way with a gulp. You have got to be blood kidding me? What if he attacks me in his creepy little dungeon? I walked closer towards the entrance way and saw that it was quite dark down there. Two lamps stood on the wall, both lit but did not help light the darkness. I huffed, damn, why couldn't Walter have given me the task to make Sir Integra's tea? I shifted the blood packs to one hand, the other hand stuck out and brushed over the wall to lead me down the steps and through the dark. I took one step down at a time, afraid to fall or to be swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

I sat upon my throne, my legs crossed, my hands connected. I was free of my brim hat and orange lensed glasses. A smirk was upon my lips, I could feel Police Girl near. My eyes cracked open with amusement and joy. Soon I can have Seras, darkness will overcome her, invade her mind and soul. I couldn't wait to see my new Draculina. The door to my chambers then opened with a squeaking sound, Seras slowly poked her head inside and her eyes fell on me. It wasn't too longer after until she gave me a glare. I didn't move from my spot as I waited for the girl. Seras stepped inside and moved a few feet closer to me. I used my powers to slam the door shut behind her. Seras jumped and her head shot back to look at the door. I used this time to sneak up on the small girl, I stood a foot away from her. Seras looked back at me but saw that I was a lot closer then before, she jumped back a foot, holding back a scream of fright. Once more, I used my powers, a thick shield of black encased my whole room, Seras watched it. Worry and curiosity present in her eyes as she watched it.

"W-what are you doing?" Seras asked as she looked all about the room where the blackness had taken over. I didn't answer her, she looked up at me with less anger in her eyes but still she glared at me. "Stop." She said it was if I was playing, she then shoved the blood packs into my hands and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked as I turned myself into mist and wrapped myself around her legs. I felt her shiver but she tried not to look scared.

"Just stop." Seras growled as she tried to kick the mist away, this caused me to laugh at her. "Stop." She whined as I slipped up her body and this time she tried to slap the mist away. I started to form my demon dog, the girl could not see him but she heard him. Low rumbling noises filled the silence in my room, loud growls and once in a while a bark vibrated the room. Seras stood still, frozen, afraid of what she might see if she turned around. I kept laughing, I loved to see her reaction towards things. I formed back into my human form but I now wore my black leather outfit, my hair was long and went passed my waist, my gloves glowed red. I took a strand of her hair, playing with her, a shiver went down her spine from my touch. My demon dog shot passed her fast enough for her to only see red evil eyes. Seras gasped and fell back on her bum, landing next to my feet. "W-what was that?! Alucard stop!" I fisted her hair and pulled her up, Seras winced at the new pain and looked up at me.

"Stop?" I repeated as I gave her a toothy grin. "But I'm just beginning this little game."

"Alucard _please _stop." Seras begged as she looked up at me scared, squirming in my grasp. Baskerville roared again, making the girl shake even more. My fangs elongated on purpose as I bared them for her to see, Seras looked at the wide eyed, trying even harder to get out of my grasp.

* * *

What the hell is going on?! Every now and then I saw some huge creature pass me, only inches away, with red eyes all around it's head. Terrifying, loud roars came from the creature. Alucard held me by my hair as he bared his fangs at me. Was he going to bite me?! I tried even harder to get out of his grasp. I didn't want to be here anymore! I don't want to die! I don't want to be left alone with him! I whimpered and struggled, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I felt the monstrous creature brush passed me this time, I jumped with a scream. Alucard threw me to the floor but when I looked back up he was gone. W-where is he? Where did he go?! I was afraid to move, afraid that if I did he would come back. I could feel that I was about to cry, I covered my face and sobbed in my hands.

"Stop." I whispered to myself. "Please stop." Oh, God, what is going to do? Is he going to torture me? Or will he make it quick and just end my life? Will he suck me dry and just leave me to suffer and die? This just made me cry harder. I heard Alucard's laughter again, everything became cold. I slowly brought my hands away from my face as I looked over to see where he was. But I was wrong to remove my hands, my eyes became wider as I saw that the whole room was covered with red eyes, all staring at me.

The room was no longer even a room, it was more like a black abyss, there was no door, Alucard's chair was gone, nothing was in sight but a whole bunch of eyes. I couldn't look away, I was petrified. Something cold wrapped around my leg, I looked down to see a black/red tendril. Before I could react the tendril pulled me farther into the darkness, I screamed and tried to force myself back. Using my fingers and nails to claw myself back to the spot I was originally in, the spot that held light. But nothing I did stopped the tendril from pulling me farther and farther into the darkness. I screamed and cried. I turned over and met with the creature. Alucard stood at his full height, next to him was a giant dog head...three of them to be precise. They were all growling, blood leaking from their mouths, huge red eyes staring down at me as if I was their next snack or chew toy. I didn't even notice Alucard who stared down at me with amusement and craziness in his eyes. A huge grin upon his face, his hair flying about him like a flame, he was paler then usual. The tendril gave another tug, pulling me even closer to the two monsters. I screamed and squirmed, trying to fight the tendril off of me.

"Please help!" I cried out to anyone.

* * *

"Silence your screaming, no one can hear you." I purred, the black shield preventing from anybody outside it to hear her screams or Baskerville's roars. I could see clear as day that the girl was beyond scared. She was shivering, a deathly pale, tears streaming down her face, and her hands were bleeding from when she was trying to claw away. I felt a bit of sympathy for her because I never planned for her to get hurt, but she didn't seem to notice the pain because she was so scared. Seras tried to break free of my tendril, willingly I unwrapped my tendril from her ankle. Seras then crawled away, crying and whimpering. I pulled my demon dog and tendrils back to me. My red coat and black suit replaced the black leather, my hair back to it's original length. My room lightened up a bit, but the dark shield there so no one could hear her cries and come to investigate. Seras fell to her side, curling up and started to cry.

"Please stop. Please stop." Seras kept repeating through sobs. I made my way to the small girl, she didn't pay any attention to me. I kneeled before the girl and before she could protest, I pulled her into my lap. Seras jumped and looked up at me, she cried harder but when she saw that I was back in my regular wear she seemed to have calmed just a bit more. I stroked her cheek gently, trying to calm the crying girl. "I'm sorry." Seras cried more. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...just please stop." I pulled the girl even closer until her face was buried in my chest where she remained and cried. I picked Seras up bridal style and walked back over to my throne where I seated myself. I sat her down in my lap, wrapping an arm around her waist. Seras stayed the way she was, her head resting against my chest as she silently cried. I could feel that she was confused and afraid, the anger towards me no longer present. I looked deeper into her mind to see why she was so confused.

Seras didn't understand why I was being so nice to her, why I was holding her, and why she wasn't dead. I smirked and buried my face in her golden locks, my hand still stroking her cheek to soothe her. I caressed her waist absently. I breathed in her scent, enjoying it, but I also caught the scent of her blood. I looked down at her bleeding hands, skin torn, nails chipped. I lifted one of her hands and licked the tips. Her small beads of blood placed upon my tongue, Seras' blood almost sending me into a bloodlust, but I controlled my thirst and fixed her small wounds. It didn't take long for her fingers to heal. When I placed her hand back on her stomach I saw that Seras' eyes were open. I looked down at her to see her looking up at me. Sadness was what was present on her face, but her eyes still sparkled a beautiful blue. Seras surprised me when she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder. Does Seras finally trust me? I could feel that she was completely calm now, she was tired and was slowly falling into a deep slumber.

I smirked and buried my face in the crook of her neck, brushing my lips over the visible blue vein. I inhaled her wonderful scent. All I could think about was how strong and beautiful my (soon to be) little Draculina is. My fangs elongated, lightly grazing my fangs over her skin. Seras surprised me even more when there was a small moan that came from her. A pleasant shiver went down my spine which caused a moan to come from me, I was hard for her again. She wasn't even awake and yet she turned me on. My tongue slipped out and licked over her neck, searching for that blue vein. When I found it I buried my fangs into her neck, Seras cried out and gripped my coat, her other hand fisting my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste of her blood, so thick and warm. I fisted her hair and pulled her even closer with a snarl, burying my fangs deeper into her neck which caused another cry of pain from her. I didn't let any of her blood escape from me, it was too good to waste a single drop. My crimson eyes glowed a dark crimson as I drank from her. Her blood flowed into my mouth smoothly, I took big gulps, wanting more and more of it.

"A-Alucard." Seras cried out. I dug my nails into her back, trying to control my demon. I growled and withdrew my fangs from her. A deep bite wound on her neck but a sign that she was owned, that she had a Master. Two trails of blood wept from the bite wound and ran down to her chest. Seras was limp against me, I could feel her small breathing motions as she tried to stay awake. I sat her up a bit so she was leaning back in the crook of my arm. I bit deeply into my wrist and then brought it to her mouth. When Seras was unwilling to drink, I slipped my wrist into her mouth easily and let the blood well up in her mouth. I petted Seras' hair as she finally started to drink, I could feel our bond forming, it was easier for me to enter her mind and feel what she was feeling, hear what she thought, and see her memories. It didn't take long for me to know everything about my little Seras Victoria. Seras fell unconscious in my lap, I pulled my wrist away and licked it so it would heal faster. I pulled Seras closer to me so her head was once more resting against my chest. I licked up the small blood trails that still spilled out from her wound. I then leaned back in my chair and held Seras close as I fell into a slumber. It will be nightfall in a few hours, I'll see my new Draculina then.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

******Sorry I should have explained it better but I was really tired last night. When Alucard said he was going to scare Seras so she respects him more and all, this is kind of what I meant. It's more like a father and a child. The child does something wrong so the father scares the child, you know threatens to slap them, takes something way, that they're grounded or something. He scares the child, the child is not afraid of the father but feels that they're afraid of him and what he might do. But afterwards when the child had learned their lesson, the father will speak softly to the child, wipe away their tears, hold them, whatever to make them feel better and to let them no that the he's not angry and that he's not going to do anything. Alucard is the father, while Seras is the child. (Sorry if you re-read this The Grand Dragon of Light)**

******I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

******Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
